My Father
by naninacho
Summary: Sebuah kisah perjuangan seorang ayah yang harus menghidupi kedua anaknya seorang diri/Ketika cinta datang dengan perbedaan yang ada/KyuMin Couple/Chapter 6 up/
1. Chapter 1

My Father

Sebuah kisah perjuangan seorang ayah yang harus menghidupi kedua anaknya seorang diri, tanpa pendamping hidup. Ditengah-tengah caci dan maki dari mereka-mereka yang membencinya. Membuatnya terus jatuh hingga dasar.

Ingin rasanya ia menyerah dengan hidup yang dijalaninya sekarang namun bagaimana dengan kedua buah hatinya yang sangat dicintainya? Dia tidak bisa menelantarkan mereka walaupun Ibu dari istrinya mau membesarkan buah hatinya tapi hatinya tak mau menerima semua itu.

"Aku mencintai mereka, aku akan membesarkan mereka dengan hasil keringatku bukan dari hasil meminta-minta. Aku ingin mereka bangga denganku walaupun tak ada sosok Ibu yang menemani mereka saat mereka tumbuh."

My Father

"Appaku bukanlah Achilles, yang nyaris tak terkalahkan. Appaku adalah seorang petarung yang siap mengandalkanku apapun termasuk nyawanya. Appa, aku tahu bagaimana perjuanganmu untuk menghidupi kami. Kau bekerja sangat keras untuk mengumpulkan banyak uang agar kami bisa hidup dengan layak.

Appa- rasanya aku ingin menangis ketika aku mengingat semua yang kita alami setelah eomma meninggal. Rasanya begitu sakit ketika aku melihatmu menitihkan air mata. Perjuanganmu begitu besar untuk kami. Maafkan aku Appa, selama ini aku sering menyusahkanmu dengan rengekan yang tak penting. Appa , kami mencintaimu sangat mencintaimu."

My Father

Perjuangan memang tak mudah. Berbagai rintangan silih berganti. Sang ayah mulai menyerah dengan keadaannya saat ini. Anak bungsunya sudah mulai berulah sedangkan anak sulungnya mulai menjajaki masa remaja yang membutuhkan perhatian ekstra.

Menyerah.

Ia sudah mencapai batasnya. Dia lelah dengan semuanya, dia tidak sanggup dengan peran ganda yang sedang dimainkannya. Menjadi Ayah sekaligus Ibu bukanlah pekerjaan mudah. Butuh tenaga ekstra untuk menjalankannya.

Ketika dirinya sudah diambang batas, ada seseorang yang mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu dirinya. Membimbing putrinya dalam masa remajanya, memperhatikan putranya yang sangat membutuhkan perhatian.

Cinta.

Karena terbiasa, cinta mulai tumbuh.

Mereka tidak menyadari dari mana rasa ketergantungan diantara mereka berdua mulai terbentuk, bagaimana debaran jantung mulai menyesakkan. Namun, perjalanan menuju cinta itu tidak mudah. Berbagai perbedaan begitu nampak menonjol.

Mereka sesama pria, bagaimana bisa cinta itu bisa tumbuh?

Apa yang harus mereka lakukan?

Bagaimana dengan kedua anaknya?

My Father

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Cho Eunji (OC), Cho Sunggyu(OC), and other.

Genre : Family, Hurt, and Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love), OCC, typo(s), dll

My Father

Ada yang mau cerita ini ga? Kalo iya nanti aku publish ^^ KyuMin Couple~


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Nanina Cho

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Cho Eunji (OC), Cho Sunggyu(OC), and other.

Rated : T

Genre : Family, Hurt, and Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love), OCC, typo(s), dll

**My Father**

Sebuah rumah besar yang terletak dipusat kota terdengar ramai dengan teriakan-teriakan khas dari seorang perempuan. Lontaran kata-kata kasar terdengar nyaring dan jelas ditelinga. Ada suara isakan lirih yang tak akan di dengar oleh sang pelaku.

Tidak, bukan aku yang menangis. Dia adikku. Seorang anak laki-laki yang masih berusia delapan tahun harus mendengar caci dan maki dari orang-orang yang selama ini ia anggap keluarga. Aku hanya mampu memeluknya, tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang akan membuatnya tenang.

Aku pun ingin ikut menangis bersamanya. Namun, jika aku menangis siapa yang akan menenangkan kami? Aku adalah kakaknya, tempatnya berlindung dari bahaya yang mengancam dirinya. Aku adalah tumpuan untuk ia tetap berdiri.

Rasanya sakit.

Melihatnya harus berjuang seorang diri dibawah sana. Memperjuangkan kami, mempertahankan kami. Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan semua kesedihan yang tengah 'ku alami sekarang, aku pun membutuhkan sandaran untukku bercerita dan mencurahkan semua yang kurasakan.

Appa...

"Aku memang tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai menantu dirumah ini, jadi lebih baik kau pergi dari sini sekarang juga. Bawa serta kedua anakmu itu, aku pun tidak membutuhkannya di sini. Menjijikan!"

Lagi dan lagi. Teriakan yang penuh dengan cacian terdengar. Halmoeni, itu memang suaranya. Aku tahu, sejak dulu Halmoeni sangat tidak suka dengan keberadaan Appa dan sekarang setelah eomma meninggal, ketidaksukaan bercampur dengan benci.

Dengan langkah yang tertatih Appa berjalan mendekat ketempat dimana aku dan adikku berada. Pelukkan yang diberikannya terasa menyakitkan. Sungguh, aku tidak sanggup lagi jika harus pura-pura kuat dihadapannya.

Appa, aku takut.

Jangan pernah berfikiran untuk meninggalkan kami di sini. Lebih baik jika aku tinggal bersamamu, berjuang bersama. Appa, bawa kami pergi kemanapun kau pergi asal bersamamu kami pasti bahagia.

Aku tidak pernah tahu mengapa Halmoeni sangat membenci Appa kami. Bagi kami yang merupakan cucu-cucunya, beliau adalah seorang yang penuh kasih. Namun, sekarang penilaianku terhadap Halmoeni berubah sejak eomma meninggalkan kami.

Cho Eunji adalah namaku, putri sulung dari seorang laki-laki hebat bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang sudah berjuang keras mempertahankan cinta kasihnya terhadap eomma dan anak-anaknya ditengah-tengah penghinaan dari Ibu mertuanya.

Kami semua masih berduka dengan kematian eomma tapi hati Appa lebih hancur. Penghinaan demi penghinaan terus diterimanya setelah kematian eomma hingga hari ini adalah puncak dari semua penghinaan yang diterimanya. Ia diusir dari rumah besar ini.

Pukul sembilan malam, Appa mengajak kami keluar dari rumah Halmoeni. Matanya merah menahan tangis. Dia membiarkan dirinya terlihat kuat dan baik-baik saja dihadapan kedua anaknya.

Sunggyu –Cho Sunggyu, menatap tajam langsung kedua mata Appa. Walaupun dia masih anak-anak namun dia sangat perasa, peka terhadap orang-orang yang disayanginya. Pipinya yang chubby sudah basah oleh air mata

Perlahan kedua mata Appa basah, siap menitihkan air matanya. Ia tahu, sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan kami sebagai anaknya. Pelukannya semakin erat, ia berusaha menyembunyikan lukanya dari kami.

"Gwenchana, gwencahana, gwenchana."

Appa terus mengatakan kata-kata itu untuk menenangkan kami sekaligus dirinya. Tak ada isakan, tetapi kepedihannya jelas terasa. Kami saling menguatkan satu sama lain, membagi rasa sakit yang kami rasakan saat ini.

"Kajja."

Akhirnya kami benar-benar meninggalkan rumah yang selama ini kami tinggali. Meninggalkan semua kenangan yang telah hadir selama kami tinggal di sana. Kebahagiaan yang dulu kami rasakan kini menghilang entah kemana.

Aku tidak tahu kemana kami akan pergi. Tidak ada tujuan.

"Eunji-ya, kau lapar?"

"Aniyo, aku tidak lapar Appa."

"Jeongmal? Kau tidak bohong pada Appa ne?"

"Ne Appa."

Sepi. Jalanan yang ramai oleh kendaraan-kendaraan yang tengah melintas terasa sepi bagiku. Aku tahu mengapa Appa bertanya seperti itu padaku. Dia ingin memastikan bagaimana perasaanku saat ini.

Sunggyu sudah tidur dipunggung Appa setelah dia lelah menangis. Dia sangat mirip dengan eomma, wajahnya sangat manis. Bahkan jika dibandingkan denganku dia jauh lebih cantik dariku. Setiap kali eomma mengatakan jika Sunggyu lebih cantik dariku, dia akan tertawa senang.

Aku tersenyum.

Kenangan itu terasa lekat diingatanku. Kami semua akan tertawa begitu melihat tingkah Sunggyu yang sangat menggemaskan. Ya, itu adalah kenangan terakhir yang kurekam sebelum Tuhan menjemput eomma.

"Eunji-ya," suara Appa memecahkan keheningan yang sedari tadi kurasakan.

"Ne Appa."

"Apa kau keberatan jika kita tinggal di motel seberang jalan itu?" aku berfikir sebentar, "hanya untuk sementara sebelum kita menemukan apartemen yang pas," tambahnya begitu melihatku yang sepertinya tidak setuju.

"Gwenchana Appa, sepertinya kita harus cepat kesana. Sebelum punggung Appa sakit."

Akhirnya kami bermalam di motel seberang jalan tersebut. Menyewa satu kamar dengan penerangan yang kurang memadai. Banyak orang-orang yang silih berganti keluar dan masuk dengan berpasangan.

"Jangan dilihat, langsung masuk kedalam saja," perintah Appa.

"Ne."

My Father

Tak terasa sudah satu minggu kami habiskan ditempat ini. Selain mencari apartemen, Appa juga mencari pekerjaan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kami. Sedangkan aku dan Sunggyu harus ke sekolah.

Sekarang aku sering melihatnya melamun. Wajahnya terlihat sendu. Aku tahu beban yang ditanggungnya pasti sangat besar. Tidak ada keluarga yang mau menampung kami walaupun hanya untuk sementara.

Setelah semuanya beres, kami keluar dari motel tempat tinggal kami yang sementara menuju apartemen yang disewa apa sebelumnya. Apartemennya memang tidak besar dan mewah, hanya apartemen sederhana dengan dua kamar, satu kamar mandi, dapur dan ruang tamu.

Appa hanya tersenyum kecil ketika ada seseorang yang menyapanya. Namun, matanya tak pernah berbohong. Walaupun dia sering kali tersenyum manis pada kami dan yang lainnya, tetapi matanya tak ikut tersenyum.

"Nah ini apartemen kita, apa kalian senang?" tanya Appa pada kami.

"Aku senang Appa," Sunggyu menjawabnya sembari memeluk Appa erat, "nado." Kataku.

"Syukurlah. Mulai saat ini kita akan tinggal di sini. Sekarang bereskan barang-barang kalian sendiri dikamar, apa akan bersih-bersih dulu di sini. Gwenchana?"

"Gwenchana," jawabku dan Sunggyu.

Mulai saat ini, aku akan bekerja keras agar beban Appa berkurang. Membuang semua kesedihan yang kami rasakan dan menggantinya dengan kebahagiaan yang akan terus mengalir sampai akhir.

Hidup memang sulit, tapi jika kita mau berusaha pasti jalan yang kita ambil akan dimudahkan bukan? Hidup adalah sebuah pilihan yang harus kita ambil, sekalipun pilihan tersebut adalah pilihan yang tak memungkinkan.

My Father

Waktu terus berjalan. Kehidupan yang Kyuhyun dan kedua mutiaranya tak kunjung membaik. Permasalahan datang silih berganti. Belum satu bulan dirinya bekerja, dia harus rela dipecat secara tidak hormat atas kesalahan yang tak pernah dibuatnya.

Lalu, anak bungsunya Cho Sunggyu mulai berulah disekolahnya. Bermaksud untuk membela diri karena perlakuan teman-temannya, akhirnya dia yang mendapatkan hukuman. Masih banyak lagi penderitaan-penderitaan yang mereka alami.

Sering kali uang yang dikumpulkannya tak cukup untuk makan, maka dia dan kedua anaknya harus menahan lapar untuk hari ini. Ancaman pengusiran juga sering kali didapatnya karena uangnya tak cukup untuk membayar sewa apartemen.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun, putrinya mencoba mencari pekerjaan yang mau mempekerjakannya. Mau sebagai pelayan, kasir, dan seorang pencuci piring akan diambilnya asalkan dia mendapatkan uang yang bisa membantu keuangan Appa-nya.

Memangnya siapa yang mempekerjakan remaja usia tiga belas tahun? Setiap pulang sekolah dia akan mendatangi kedai, kafe, dan mini market untuk mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu. Akhirnya disebuah kedai milik seorang nenek tua mau menerimanya sebagai pelayan.

Bayaran yang diterimanya memang tidak seberapa namun masih bisa digunakan untuk uang saku dirinya dan Sunggyu. Dimulai dari jam pulang sekolah hingga pukul tujuh malam adalah waktunya bekerja.

Kyuhyun menangis dalam diam. Dia tahu jika putrinya mencari pekerjaan part time. Putrinya yang masih berusia tiga belas tahun mau mengorbankan masa remajanya hanya untuk membantu dirinya.

Appa macam apa dirinya membiarkan putrinya harus bekerja sebelum waktunya. Mengorban masa remajanya yang begitu penting untuk menjajaki kedewasaan nantinya. Dia menangis melihat pengorbanan putrinya.

"Eunji-ya, mianhae jeongmal mianhae. Appa memang tidak berguna untuk kalian. Mianhae."

Dia terus menangis. Merutuki dirinya yang tak mampu melindungi kedua buah hatinya. Selama dua bulan ini dia hanya bekerja sebagai pelayan disebuah kafe yang bayarannya hanya menutupi untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari.

Masalah besar kembali datang untuk mengunjungi mereka. Karena tak mampu lagi membayar uang sekolah kedua buah hatinya, ia harus melihat kedua anaknya tak bersekolah lagi.

Kyuhyun hancur. Hatinya terluka semakin dalam. Melihat putra dan putrinya menangis karena tak lagi bersekolah. Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya. Putra-putrinya harus mendapatkan pendidikan.

Dia tidak akan mampu membiayai kedua anaknya disekolah yang mempunyai nama besar. Jadi mau tak mau dia harus memasukkan kedua buah hatinya disekolah yang standar. Semua sekolah itu sama bukan?

Hari Senin yang dingin, Kyuhyun membawa kedua buah hatinya menuju sekolah baru mereka. Sebuah sekolah dengan gedung pembelajaran untuk anak SD dan SMP menjadi satu. Tidak sebesar sekolah mereka yang dulu namun inilah kehidupan mereka berdua yang baru.

Eunji dan Sunggyu yang melihat lingkungan baru mereka hanya mampu terdiam. Mereka berfikir lebih baik bersekolah di sini dibanding dengan sekolah lama mereka. Siswa dan siswi berlalu-lalang disekitar mereka. Ada yang berlari dan ada juga yang berjalan sembari mengobrol.

Sesampainya mereka diruang kepala sekolah, mereka bertemu dengan wali kelas mereka masing-masing. Seorang guru laki-laki yang masih cukup muda, mengenalkan diri sebagai wali kelas Sunggyu.

Wajahnya sangat manis dengan kemeja pink yang dikenakannya semakin menambah kemanisan di dalam dirinya. Jika boleh, Sunggyu sedikit mirip dengan guru tersebut. Wajahnya sama-sama manis dan pipinya sama-sama chubby.

"Lee Sungmin imnida," dia memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum manisnya.

My Father

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa bulan sejak pengusiran itu terjadi. Perlahan namun pasti, kehidupan yang kujalani bersama kedua buah hatiku mulai membaik. Semua penderitaan yang kualami memang tidak ringan.

Cobaan terus datang silih berganti. Terkadang aku berfikir untuk melepaskan semuanya dan pergi menemui istriku –mantan- yang sudah lebih dulu diambil Tuhan. Menyerah ketika aku sudah mencapi titik dasar dimana aku tak mampu lagi bangkit.

Tapi ada mereka yang selalu mendampingiku. Menangis bersama dan tertawa bersama. Kesedihan dan kebahagiaan kita bagi bersama. Tegakah diriku jika aku meninggalkan mereka sedangkan mereka sangat membutuhkanku?

Appa macam apa diriku ini?

Mereka selalu berkata jika diriku adalah Appa yang sangat hebat. Seseorang yang mampu mengalahkan Achilles yang tak terkalahkan. Aku sering menangis mendengarnya. Mereka begitu menyayangiku, menjunjung tinggi diriku.

Pantaskah diriku disebut Appa untuk mereka?

Aku melihat putri kecilku berkeliling ke sebuah kafe, kedai, dan mini market hanya untuk mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu. Membiarkannya bekerja dan mengorbankan masa remajanya.

Dia selalu tersenyum ramah pada setiap orang yang menyapanya. Seakan-akan hidupnya baik-baik saja. Seharusnya aku berterimakasih pada Tuhan, karena-Nya aku mendapatkan seorang putri kecil yang begitu baik.

Untuk putra kecilku, dia adalah anak yang peka dan perasa pada setiap orang yang dianggapnya keluarga. Dia akan tahu apa yang tengah dirasakan olehku juga kakaknya. Sifatnya yang lembut dan periang membuatku tak mampu untuk tak menyayanginya.

Tuhan, aku memang marah padamu karena Kau telah mengambil seseorang yang sangat kucintai, tetapi aku juga berterimakasih pada-Mu yang telah memberiku dua malaikat cantik dan tampan untuk melengkapi kebahagiaanku.

"Appa," suara Sunggyu memecahkan keheningan.

"Ne, ada apa hm?"

"Jika aku sudah besar, aku ingin jadi pilot yang bisa menerbangkan pesawat yang sangat besar. Bisakan Appa?" tanya-nya dengan gerakan tangan yang membuatnya sangat menggemaskan.

"Tentu saja kau bisa Gyunie," jawabku sembari tertawa.

"Kau tidak menjadi pilotnya Gyunie, tapi kau akan menjadi pramugarinya." Timpal Eunji menggoda adiknya.

"Ya Noona, bilang saja kau iri karena aku lebih cantik darimu. Mehrong."

"Aish."

Perdebatan kedua anakku akan terus berlanjut. Mereka sama-sama keras kepala dan tidak akan ada yang mau mengalah. Terdengar suara ketukan pintu, segera Eunji membukanya. Ternyata wali kelas Sunggyu yang datang.

"Annyeonghaseyo," sapanya.

"Ne annyeong, silahkan duduk. Maaf ruangannya sedikit berantakan."

"Ah ne gwencahan. Maafkan saya jika saya mengganggu waktu Anda."

"Tidak apa-apa, saya sedang tidak sibuk Sungmin songsaenim."

"Begini Tuan Cho, ada yang ingin saya katakan pada Anda. Untuk masalah Sunggyu yang terjadi minggu lalu, dari pihak sekolah kami minta maaf," jelasnya dengan sembari memperhatikan Sunggyu yang memintanya untuk mengajarinya tugas yang diberikan.

"Memangnya apa yangg terjadi?" tanyaku. Aku tidak tahu jika disekolah barunya Sunggyu mendapatkan masalah, dia tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku.

Dia terlihat kaget begitu mendengar penuturanku, "dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Anda?"

"Ne, dia tidak mengatakan apapun pada saya," jujur aku tidak tahu sama sekali. "Gyunie," aku mencoba merangkulnya, "apa ada yang ingin kau katakan pada Appa hm?"

Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tetap mengacuhkanku dengan buku-buku yang ada didepannya. Aku melihatnya, raut mukanya mengeras. Matanya memerah siap menumpahkan air matanya.

"Dia sudah menceritakannya padaku Appa," kini Eunji yang menjawabnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menceritakannya langsung pada Appa?"

"Dia takut Appa memarahinya."

Aku mendekatinya dan langsung memeluknya. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis. Aku tahu dia anak yang baik jadi mana mungkin dia membuat masalah. Hatinya begitu bersih dan dia tidak akan tega menyakiti siapapun.

"Jika kau tidak bersalah, jangan takut untuk untuk mengatakannya pada Appa. Appa tidak akan marah padamu. Jika Appa marah itu karena sayang, Appa ingin kau tahu jika yang kau lakukan itu salah jadi kau tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Kau paham Gyunie?" jelasku.

"Ne Appa," lirihnya.

Tangisnya pecah. Begitu takutnya kah dia padaku? Ini untuk kedua kalinya dia terlibat masalah disekolahnya. Aku melepaskan pelukanku untuk melihat wajahnya. Air matanya masih mengalir membentuk sungai dipipi chubbynya.

"Janji?" aku menyodorkan jari kelingkingku.

"Janji," dia menautkan jari kelingking mungilnya padaku.

Aku memeluknya lagi. Lagi-lagi aku ingin menangis. Dia putra kecilku, anakku, malaikatku, cahayaku. Mereka berdua adalah segalanya bagiku.

"Terimakasih atas kesediaan Anda untuk datang dan menjelaskannya. Sungmin songsaenim telah banyak membantu saya dalam mengurus Gyunie."

"Itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku sebagai orang tua pengganti disekolah. Kalau begitu sebaiknya saya permisi pulang."

"Saya akan mengantar Sungmin songsaenim sampai didepan gedung," aku berdiri bersiap untuk mengantarnya keluar.

Begitu melewati pintu apartemen, tidak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi. Saling menutup mulut untuk memulai pembicaraan. Sore yang dingin.

"Songsaenim-

Belum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, dia sudah menyelanya lebih dulu, "jangan panggil saya songsaenim Tuan Cho, saya merasa jika saya lebih tua dari Anda," katanya.

"Jadi saya harus memanggil Anda bagaimana ** .nim**?" aku mencoba untuk menggodanya.

Dia yang mendengarnya langsung mengerucutkan bibir merahnya, ya Tuhan. Benarkan dia sudah menjadi seorang guru? Aku merasa jika dia lebih pantas menjadi seorang murid. Wajah manisnya sangat tidak pantas.

"Aku belum terlalu tua," dia mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajahku.

Astaga, dia memang belum pantas menjadi seorang guru. Dia melihatku dengan mata bulatnya yang jernih dan bibirnya yang masih senantiasa mengerucut seperti itu. Aku menghela nafas. Aku merasa jika saat ini aku tengah berhadapan dengan Sunggyu yang tengah merajuk.

"Jadi aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Sungmin saja cukup," jawabnya.

"Sungmin-ah. Hm, baiklah aku akan memanggilmu seperti itu jika tidak dalam keadaan formal. Nah, kau juga bisa memanggilku Kyuhyun hyung," tawarku.

"Kyuhyun hyung? Kkk~ bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja."

"Baiklah, Kyuhyun hyung senang berkenalan denganmu."

Kami mulai mengobrol dengan berbagai topik pembicaraan. Obrolan yang mengalir dengan sendirinya, seperti arus air sungai. Dia benar-benar mirip dengan Sunggyu. Senyumnya sangat manis ketika dilihat, suaranya begitu halus untuk ukuran laki-laki.

Setelah aku mengenalnya, dia seperti kapas putih yang belum ternoda. Begitu baik dan polos. Matanya akan berbinar cerah ketika ia berbicara mengenai anak didiknya disekolah. Tangannya ikut bergerak seolah ikut menjelaskan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

Dia cantik, jika boleh aku mengatakannya. Tak urung bibirku ikut tersenyum melihatnya

My Father

Kyuhyun tak akan pernah tahu apa rencana Tuhan pada dirinya. Mereka semua tidak akan pernah tahu. Tuhan sudah menetapkan takdir mereka masing-masing. Yang mampu mengubahnya hanya manusia itu sendiri.

Sungmin selalu percaya pada Tuhan. Dia percaya apa yang sudah digariskan kepadanya. Tuhan selalu memberikan apa yang terbaik untuk umat-Nya.

Mereka tidak tahu apa yang sudah Tuhan gariskan untuk mereka. Sebuah takdir baru tengah menanti mereka. Sebuah pilihan akan terus mengikuti setiap langkah takdir itu. Badai tak akan dapat mereka hindari.

**TBC**

**Thanks to :**

**kyumin861015 | ****Sung Hye Ah****JOYeerrElpeu**** | winecouple | lia atmaja | Vina84 | lia | ****Cho Na Na****olive1315****hideyatsutinielf**** | fanya | ****Jie Yoo Park****Cho MinHyun KyuMin****Nidaimnida**

a/n : untuk chapter awal, aku belum menampilkan romance. Aku ngambil dari sisi perasaan sang anak. Terimakasih yang udah review kemaren, jangan lupa review lagi ya ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Author : Nanina Cho

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Cho Eunji (OC), Cho Sunggyu(OC), and other.

Rated : T

Genre : Family, Hurt, and Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love), OCC, typo(s), dll

a/n : balasan review ada dibawah.

**My Father**

Waktu berjalan sangat lambat bagiku. Kehidupanku beserta kedua buah hatiku memang sudah lebih baik dari hari-hari yang lalu tapi tetap saja ada sisi kosong dari ini semua. Jujur, aku pun tak tahu itu apa.

Aku selalu merasa jika ini semua sudah cukup untuk kami. Aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan yang cukup menjamin untuk kelangsungan hidupku dan buah hatiku, begitu pula dengan kedua anakku sudah mendapatkan pendidikan yang terjamin.

Terkadang kenanganku dengannya mengusik hatiku. Perih terasa mengiris kalbu. Aku tidak tahu dan tak akan pernah tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh mantan Ibu mertuaku. Lelah, rasanya begitu lelah.

Bagaimana aku dan dia harus berjuang mempertahankan hubungan kami dari pertentangan dari banyak orang. Memang bukan hanya diriku saja yang sakit namun tetap saja rasanya tak pernah 'ku kira.

Hinaan.

Cacian.

Dan makian.

Itulah makananku sehari-hari setelah kami menikah. Aku memang bukan laki-laki yang mempunyai kedudukan tinggi dan harta yang sepadan. Aku hanya masyarakat biasa yang mencoba memperjuangkan seseorang yang begitu aku cintai.

Aku menangis.

Perihnya menusuk tepat ke ulu hati. Apa salahku terlahir dengan keadaan seperti ini? Jika aku mempunyai pilihan, aku tak ingin lahir dengan keadaan seperti ini. Aku akan memilih menjadi seorang anak dari orang-orang terpandang itu.

Tapi inilah takdir yang Tuhan berikan padaku. Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Marah pada Tuhan karena keadaanku seperti ini atau harus bagaimana?

Apa salahku mencintainya?

**My Father**

Dingin terasa menggigit tulang. Rasanya terlalu malas untuk memulai aktivitas di pagi ini. Namun, tidak untuk pria itu. Dia hampir menyelesaikan pekerjaan dapurnya. Menghangatkan makan malam yang tersisa kemarin malam.

Kyuhyun tidak dan tidak akan pernah bisa memasak jadi bagiannya hanya menghangatkan makanan yang tersedia –yah jika memang tersisa dan masih bisa dimakan. Sedangkan untuk urusan memasak ia serahkan kepada putrinya yang memang bisa.

"Gyunnie, Eunji-ya ayo sarapan," panggilnya.

"Ne Appa sebentar lagi," terdengar sautan dari ruang tamu.

"Cepat, nanti makanannya dingin."

"Ne."

Mereka duduk mengelilingi meja makan. Sebelum memulai memakan makanannya, mereka terbiasa berdoa terlebih dahulu. Ya, Kyuhyun selalu mengajarkan kedua anaknya untuk bersyukur atas apa yang sudah Tuhan berikan pada mereka.

'_Tuhan, terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah Kau berikan pada keluarga kecilku. Tanpa mereka mungkin aku sudah menyerah dengan semua yang sudah terjadi padaku. Aku mohon jagalah mereka. Amin,'_

'_Tuhan, aku tak tahu apa yang harus ucapkan. Ucapan terimakasih mungkin tak bisa mewakili bagaimana rasa syukurku pada-Mu. Terimakasih sudah memberikan kami Appa yang begitu hebat, Appa yang sangat menyayangi kami, Appa yang sangat melindungi kami. Tuhan aku meminta pada-Mu, lindungi Appa, jaga Appa dari apa dan mereka yang ingin menyakitinya. Amin,'_

'_Tuhan, Sunggyu meminta pada Tuhan untuk selalu melindungi Appa, melindungi Eunji noona, melindungi Sunggyu. Tuhan, terimakasih untuk makanan yang sudah Kau berikan pada kami. Terimakasih,'_

Mata terpejam mereka mulai terbuka. Kyuhyun memandang kedua buah hatinya dengan lembut. Mereka adalah mutiara yang sangat berharga dan harus dijaganya sampai maut menjemputnya.

"Appa gomawo," ucap Sunggyu tiba-tiba.

"Ne?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Terimkasih sudah mau menjadi Appa untuk Sunggyu, terimakasih sudah merawat dan menjaga Sunggyu hingga Sunggyu besar, terimakasih dan terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah Appa berikan pada Sunggyu. Terimakasih," jelas Sunggyu dengan mata yang sudah mengeluarkan air matanya.

Kyuhyun tak tahu harus berkata apa. Anak bungsunya yang masih berusia delapan tahun mengatakan kalimat panjang yang penuh makna tersebut. Hatinya sangat dan sangat tersentuh dengan setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh anaknya.

Ia tak merasa sebesar itu dirinya dihadapan anaknya. Yang ia tahu, ia harus menjaga, merawat, dan melindungi kedua buah hatinya. Air matanya tak dapat lagi dibendungnya. Dipeluknya erat anak-anaknya.

Tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya digantikan ciuman penuh dengan kasih sayang pada anak-anaknya. Di dalam hatinya, ia berjanji untuk selalu dan selalu memberikan mereka cinta dan kasih sayang, memberikan perlindungan hingga dirinya tak mampu lagi untuk menjaga dan melindungi buah hatinya.

"Eunji-ya, Gyunnie, kalian tahu? Appa pernah marah pada Tuhan karena mengambil eomma kalian. Tapi Tuhan menggantinya dengan kalian, malaikat-malaikat yang menemani Appa ketika Appa kesepian, ketika Appa bersedih. Appa sangat berterimakasih karena itu. Jadilah anak-anak yang mampu Appa banggakan pada mereka-mereka diluar sana, perlihatkan pada dunia jika kalian bisa seperti mereka,"

Isakan keduanya terdengar jelas ditelinganya. Apa yang dikatakannya adalah harapan terbesar untuk kedua anaknya. Melihat anak-anaknya hidup lebih baik dari dirinya adalah impiannya.

Jangan sampai anak-anaknya mengalami hidup susah seperti dirinya. Kesana kemari bekerja untuk membayar biaya sekolahnya dan biaya hidup dirinya. Tak luput pula penghinaan sering ia dapatkan dari teman-teman sekolahnya dulu.

Kyuhyun selalu berharap dan akan terus berharap sampai hal tersebut terwujud pada kedua anaknya.

.

.

Setelah kegiatan pagi mereka selesai, Kyuhyun mengantar Eunji dan Sunggyu ke sekolah sebelum dirinya berangkat ke tempat kerja. Jaraknya memang jauh dari rumah, waktu yang dibutuhkan sekitar tiga puluh menit dengan bus.

Kyuhyun mengantarnya di depan gerbang sekolah, kedua anaknya memang belum bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik. Eunji dengan sikapnya yang sedikit tak acuh membuatnya sedikit tak peduli jika dirinya tidak mempunyai banyak teman disekolah barunya.

Tapi tidak dengan Sunggyu. Dia dengan sifatnya yang terbuka dan mau berteman dengan siapapun bisa mendapatkan banyak teman. Walaupun tidak semuanya mau berteman dengannya tapi yang terpenting dia mempunyai teman dan bisa bermain dengan mereka.

"Baik-baiklah di sini. Belajarlah dengan baik, ketika bel pulang cepat pulang jangan keluar tanpa memberitahu Appa. Dan untukmu Gyunnie, jangan nakal ne. Belajar yang rajin," nasehat Kyuhyun pada anak-anaknya.

"Ne Appa," jawab mereka bersama.

"Masuklah,"

"Saranghae Appa," teriak Sunggyu sambil berlari menuju kelasnya.

Sedangkan Eunji masih terdiam ditempatnya. Bibirnya terus mengulum senyum, matanya berbinar cerah menatap seseorang di depan sana. Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan putrinya yang sepertinya tengah terpikat dengan kumbang yang datang mendekat.

Putrinya sudah besar sekarang, masa remajanya segera datang. Bagaimana dia akan menghadapinya? Siapkah dirinya? Putrinya akan memasuki masa pemberontakan untuk mencari jati dirinya nanti. Sikap apa yang akan diambilnya?

Sekarang perannya adalah seorang Ibu yang tengah mengkhawatirkan masa-masa peralihan dari anak-anak menuju kedewasaan. Dia harus pintar memilah-milah mana pilihan yang baik untuk putrinya nanti.

Sulit. Untuk dirinya yang harus menjadi dua sosok orang tua sekaligus.

**My Father**

Terik matahari terasa menyengat kulit. Seorang gadis tengah duduk dibawah pohon rindang dengan buku yang tersampir dipangkuannya. Jika dilihat dari jauh gadis itu seperti tengah membaca tapi nyatanya tidak.

Tak terhitung lagi sudah berapa kali dia menghela nafas pagi ini. Ada sesuatu yang benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya saat ini. Sudah beberapa hari ini _orang itu_ terus mengganggunya, entah itu untuk apa dia pun tak tahu.

Dari arah belakang terdengar suara langkah kaki. Dirinya tak peduli siapa yang datang. Apa dia harus memberitahu hal ini pada Appa-nya jika ada seorang laki-laki yang mengganggunya sejak tiga hari yang lalu.

Buku yang sedari tadi nyaman dipangkuannya, dicampakannya begitu saja. Jujur saja dia cukup tertarik dengan pesona yang diberikan laki-laki itu tapi- entahlah dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" suara lembutnya membangunkan gadis itu dari lamunan yang dibuatnya tadi.

Ia tergagap begitu mendapati seseorang yang cukup dikenalinya menemukannya tengah melamun dibawah pohon saat jam pelajaran tengah dimulai, "ah Sungmin songsaenim," ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini sendirian?" tanya Sungmin sekali lagi sembari mendudukan dirinya disebelah siswi tersebut.

"Membaca, ne membaca," jawabnya cepat.

"Begitukah? Bukankah kau masih ada jam pelajaran? Jadi kenapa kau terdampar dibawah pohon rindang dibelakang sekolah?" mata Sungmin menajam, membaca setiap gerakan bibir yang dilakukan murid yang ada dihadapannya.

Gadis itu tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia membolos dan dia harus tertangkap oleh guru manis yang masih mencoba mengiterogasinya.

Ia menghela nafas, "aku tidak tahu kenapa aku sampai terdampar di sini Sungmin songsaenim,"

"Mwo? Mana mungkin hal tersebut bisa terjadi, pasti ada alasannya bukan. Jadi sekarang katakan kenapa kau bisa ada di sini atau aku akan melaporkanmu pada Appa 'mu. Kau pilih mana Eunji-ya," Sungmin mencoba menggertak gadis itu.

Sebuah pilihan yang lebih baik dipilihnya, Eunji mencoba menceritakan masalahnya pada guru manis tersebut. Mungkin, jika usia sang guru sebaya dengannya dapat dipastikan Eunji akan terpikat dengan pesona sang guru.

"Sungmin s'aenim jangan laporkan pada Appa jika aku membolos, please," pintanya. "Sebagai gantinya aku akan memberikan penjelasan sejelas-jelasnya pada Anda."

"Jelaskan," pinta Sungmin.

Eunji mencoba menenangkan diri. Jika dengan eomma-nya mungkin dia tidak akan gugup seperti saat ini namun kenyataannya eomma-nya sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Ditatapnya guru manis yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Ada seseorang yang selalu menggangguku dan aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menghadapinya jadi aku lebih memilih untuk melarikan diri di sini. Aku tidak tahu mengapa dia melakukannya. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun mengganggunya jadi aku tidak tahu apa kesalahanku hingga dia melakukan hal tersebut padaku," jelas Eunji.

Sungmin yang menjadi pendengar yang baik terus menyimak apa yang dikatakan muridnya itu, "apa orang itu seorang siswi atau siswa?"

"Siswa," jawabnya cepat.

"Ah- sepertinya aku tahu apa yang menjadi masalahnya."

"Benarkah?"

Dia tidak langsung memberikan jawaban pada muridnya itu, dipandangnya dengan lembut. Kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir merahnya. Sungmin merasa jika saat ini ia tengah bersama dengan putrinya. Membicarakan tentang masalah remaja, masalah percintaan.

Sungmin tahu jika Eunji masih terlalu polos dalam hal itu, "kau tahu, jika ada seseorang yang mengganggumu tanpa sebab itu artinya dia ingin diperhatikan olehmu."

"Maksud s'aenim?" tanya Eunji tak mengerti.

"Aigo, Eunji-ya kau terlalu polos untuk hal-hal seperti ini," Sungmin mengacak rambut rapinya. "Sepertinya dia menyukaimu," jawab Sungmin mantap.

Eunji yang mendengar jawaban dari Sungmin hanya menatap Sungmin aneh. Bagaimana bisa orang itu menyukainya? Mengenalnya saja tidak, pikir Eunji sangsi.

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Eunji menatap Sungmin lucu.

"Astaga Eunji-ya, kau itu polos atau bodoh?" Sungmin tertawa keras.

Tatapan tajam diberikan Eunji pada gurunya, 'aku tidak bodoh songsaenim,' gerutunya. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir lagi, ucapan Sungmin ada benarnya. Dia itu bodoh atau memang polos, entahlah dia tidak mengerti. Sungmin menghela nafas, mungkin muridnya itu baru pertama kali mengalami hal seperti ini.

Keheningan mulai tercipta. Hanya suara daun-daun yang bergerak mengikuti setiap langkah angin yang terdengar. Sepi namun menenangkan. Ditempat ini juga Sungmin sering berkunjung untuk menenangkan diri. Melepas lelah setelah mengajar anak-anak.

"Sungmin songsaenim," panggilnya.

"Hm,"

"Apa Anda tahu apa itu cinta dalam arti yang sebenarnya?" tanya Eunji.

Sungmin terdiam, dia pun tak tahu apa itu cinta. Cinta dalam arti yang sebenarnya, "aku tak pernah tahu. Yang merasakan cinta itu hati kita, bukan yang lain. Ketika hati sudah memilih akan sulit untuk melepaskannya. Cinta itu seperti pisau yang mempunyai dua sisi yang sama-sama tajam, kebahagiaan dan kesedihan. Dimana ada cinta pasti ada dua hal tersebut. Itulah faktanya."

Ingin rasanya ia menangis saat ini. Hatinya terasa perih ketika mengingat hal tersebut. Cinta. Dia tidak pernah mengerti dengan cinta. Sering kali orang mengatakan jika cinta itu menjanjikan sebuah kebahagiaan tapi pada kenyataannya, hati akan tetap terluka.

Gadis itu terus memperhatikan gurunya. Bagaimana ia melihat mimik wajah sang guru yang berubah sendu. Bagaimana usaha sang guru untuk menahan air matanya yang siap untuk menjatuhkan diri. Sakit, rasanya terlalu sakit.

Dia tidak tahu darimana dorongan itu berasal. Yang ia tahu, ada sebuah perintah untuk memeluk Sungmin. Tubuhnya ikut bergetar. Ikut merasakan kesakitan yang dialami oleh sang guru.

"Aku tidak mau kau seperti diriku. Merasakan kepahitan yang akan terus kau bawa," suara Sungmin bergetar ketika ia berbicara.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Sungmin songsaenim?" tanya-nya lirih.

"Kau ingin tahu kisahku? Kisah yang begitu pilu untuk didengarkan dan mungkin saja setelah kau mendengarnya, kau akan menjauhiku."

"Katakan,"

"Tidak. Kau tidak cukup siap untuk mendengar kisah panjang dan tragis milikku. Mungkin suatu saat nanti," Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Eunji. Hah, kenapa dia tiba-tiba menjadi melankolis seperti ini. Lucu sekali. Tak pernah ia menunjukan kelemahan dirinya dihadapan orang lain sekalipun itu orang tuanya sendiri, tapi dihadapan gadis kecil ini dia meluapkan emosinya yang sudah lama tertahan dalam hatinya.

"Yang harus kau tahu, kau yang akan membawa cinta itu kemana jang pernah kau membiarkan cinta itu menguasai dan mengambil alih dirimu," nasehatnya sambil merapikan rambut Eunji yang terlihat sedikit berantakan. "Aku seperti mengurusi putri kecilku," katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tak apa jika Sungmin songsaenim menganggapku sebagai putrimu?"

"Tidak, nanti aku bisa dimarahi oleh Appamu jika mengambilmu darinya. Tapi aku lebih memilih Sunggyu untuk dijadikan anakku."

"Kalian memang mirip," jawab Eunji spontan.

"Jinca? Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menculik Sunggyu dari kalian," canda Sungmin.

Mendengar perkataan Sungmin, mau tak mau Eunji tertawa keras. Ia tidak tahu apa candaan Sungmin itu lucu atau tidak tapi tetap saja dia tertawa. Kata adiknya, Sungmin adalah sosok guru yang diinginkannya. Ia selalu baik terhadap murid-muridnya, bahkan ketika dibully oleh muridnya ia hanya tersenyum manis.

Yang ia tahu, saat ini dihadapannya bukanlah gurunya melainkan sosok yang diharapkan untuknya berbagi curahan dalam hatinya. Seperti ibu maupun kakak, dia nyaman dengan keberadaan Sungmin didekatnya.

**My Father**

Langit hitam menggantung diatas. Angin berhembus kencang membawa hawa dingin. Rintik hujan mulai berjatuhan. Orang-orang berlari kesana kemari untuk mencari tempat berteduh. Menghidari air yang turun dan membasahi pakaian yang mereka kenakan.

Semakin lama angin yang berhembus makin kencang. Hawa dinginnya menggigit tulang. Seorang pria dengan jas hitamnya berlari mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Ada sebuah kafe yang cukup sepi.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk singgah sembari menunggu hujan reda. Rasa hangat langsung menggantikan hawa dingin begitu ia membuka pintu kafe. Suasana klasik begitu terasa. Ditengah ruangan ada seorang musisi yang tengah memetik gitar dan bersenandung pelan.

Begitu ia duduk, ada seorang waitress menghampirinya.

"Anda ingin memesan apa, Tuan?" tanya sang waitress.

"Kopi hitam," jawabnya.

Entah mengapa, rasanya dia begitu merindu dengan seseorang. Suasana seperti ini mengingatkannya dengan seseorang yang begitu ia cintai. Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya. Memori masa lalunya terbuka kembali. Ditempat seperti inilah ia menemukan cintannya. Ditemani dengan lagu cinta yang menggema.

Suara lonceng terdengar. Pertanda jika ada pelanggan yang datang. Seorang pria dengan kemeja biru yang nyaris basa seluruhnya duduk di dekat jendela. Suara gemuruh hujan terdengar jelas oleh siapa saja.

Kyuhyun menghampiri pria tersebut dan duduk dihadapannya.

"Sungmin-ah," sapanya.

Pria itu -Sungmin- langsung menolehkan kepalanya begitu mendengar sapaan tersebut. Sungmin tersenyum. Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun hyung, apa kabar?" Sungmin membuka pembicaraan.

"Kabarku baik, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku 'pun begitu. Sepertinya hujannya akan lama."

Mereka terdiam. Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Hanya suara hujan dan suara musisi itu yang masih menyanyi ditengah-tengah ruangan. Seorang waitress menghampiri mereka.

"Aku ingin segelas mocacinno hangat," pesan Sungmin.

Tak lama kemudian, kopi hitam dan segelas mocacinno hangat tersaji di depan mereka. Kyuhyun meminum kopinya sedikit demi sedikit. Rasa pahit jelas terasa dilidahnya. Kopi hitam adalah kopi kesukaannya, dari dulu hingga sekarang.

"Tak pernah berubah," kata Sungmin lirih bahkan nyaris tak terdengar.

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Lagu yang dinyanyikan sudah berbeda. Suara halus sang penyanyi saat membawakan lagunya membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya ikut terhanyut dengan lirik demi lirik yang dinyanyikan.

**saranghaji ahnneunde saranginjul aratdae**

_(Aku tak bisa mencintai, aku pikir aku tahu apakah cinta itu)_

**sarangganda malhal ttae geureon jul aratdae sarangeul mollatdae**

_(Saat kau mengatakan mencintaiku, kupikir aku tahu hal itu, ternyata aku tak tahu apakah cinta itu)_

Sungmin memejamkan mata. Mencoba memahami arti disetiap lirik yang dinyanyikan. Hatinya ikut hanyut dalam perasaan sang penulis lagu. Seakan-akan dirinyalah yang ada di dalam setiap syair yang dilantunkan.

Kyuhyun menatapnya, lamat. Terukir kesedihan diwajah manisnya. Rasanya seperti ia ikut andil di dalam luka itu. Perih, hatinya perih menatap wajah itu. Ingin ia merengkuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya.

Apa?

Mengapa?

Berbagai pertanyaan berputar mengelilingi pikirannya. Kyuhyun tak sanggup melihat kesedihan yang ditampakan oleh Sungmin. Dia tahu bagaimana sakitnya Sungmin saat ini. Tapi satu hal yang dia tidak tahu.

Darimana sakit itu datang?

Lagu telah usai dinyanyikan. Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Sungmin masih memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba menata perasaannya yang kacau. Begitu dia membuka matanya, senyum manis kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Terkadang cinta tak harus memiliki bukan?" Sungmin membuka pembicaraan dengan pernyataan bukan pertanyaan.

"Namun, kita akan lebih baik jika kita memilikinya," kata Kyuhyun seolah dia tak setuju dengan pernyataan Sungmin.

"Tapi jika 'dia' lebih bahagia dengan yang lain apa kita harus memaksakan keegoisan kita?"

Perkataan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. Apa yang dikatakannya memang benar, "kau benar, keegoisan tak akan pernah membawa kita dalam kebahagiaan. Namun, terkadang keegoisan kita perlukan untuk mempertahankan apa yang menurut kita pantas dipertahankan," Kyuhyun mencoba memberikan kata-kata bijak untuk pria muda dihadapannya.

Sungmin tertawa mendengarnya. Mungkin dia memerlukan nasehat dari seseorang yang lebih berpengalaman seperti Kyuhyun dalam hal percintaan.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Ani," jawabnya.

Dia tetap tertawa. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin bingung. Memangnya perkataannya lucu, pikir Kyuhyun. Tapi setelah dipikirnya lagi, perkataannya memang sedikit lucu. Seseorang yang pernah gagal menasehati orang lain, bukankah itu lucu?

Kyuhyun 'pun ikut tertawa. Menertawai kebodohannya, ya bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Suasana menjadi hangat diantara mereka walaupun rintik hujan belum mau berhenti. Senyum hangat terus menghiasi wajah mereka.

Entah kapan takdir itu akan datang. Sebuah takdir yang akan merubah mereka semua. Pilihan sulit akan datang menghampiri mereka berdua. Setiap pilihan yang mereka ambil tetap akan ada resiko di dalamnya.

Siapkah mereka?

**TBC**

**Balasan review :**

**-Cho Na Na :** aku suka nyiksa Kyu #eh salah, ff ini memang terinspirasi dr beberapa kisah nyata(?) aku emang berharap gitu, menyentuh sisi kemanusiaan hehe makasih udah review ^^

-**winecouple : **iya nih Kyumin mulai akrab :p makasih udah review ^^

-**Vina84 : **maaf ya, kaya'a kamu emang harus bersabar hehe makasih udah review ^^

**-olive1315 : **aku memang ga mau alurnya terkesan memaksa, jadi ya pelan2 jalan'a kaya ddangkoma XD ga ko, aku ga bkl bosen tp mungkin telat iya hehe makasih udah review ^^

**-nikyunmin : **amin, semoga min bisa jadi obat'a kyu #eh makasih udah review ^^

**-****Princess Pumkins ELF**** : **gpp ko, makasih udah suka sama FF ini. untuk kyumin moment mungkin nanti ya(?) hehe makasih udah review ^^

**-****Maximumelf**** : **Shinee is back shinee is back *dance* kyu udah sabar bgt ko jadi dia akan tenang di sana #eh yah kita lihat saja nanti :p

**-lee13ming : **pasti, akan ada hambatan kesananya :)

**-****TiGarini**** : **kaya'a ini emang angst deh hehe XD

**-****Yefah Joyers Clouds** : iya ini dipost di grup :) ini udah update ^^

-**Miyoori29** : haha makasih, aku juga ngrasa gitu ko :) kalo romance aku ga yakin, ini udh update ^^

**-****mmillo** : udah update nih, silahkan baca hehe

**-**ammyikmubmik : cie cie cie hyung kkk~ kyu udah nyewa rumah disamping rumahku sist :p hehe

**-**sitara1083 : ini udah dilanjut sist ^^ makasih ya hehe

-Cho MinHyun KyuMin : ini udah update sist hehe

-Nidaimnida : maaf ya udah bikin bingung tapi kaya'a ga bisa deh maaf *bow* haha aku yg ngetik juga geli dengernya XD

-Jie Yoo Park : ini udah update ^^

-hideyatsutinielf : aku juga mau hehe makasih udah review ^^

- **evil vs bunny : **target aku emang begitu, alur'a berjalan apa adanya dan terkesan ga memaksa jadi yg baca ga bingung hehe makasih udah review ^^

**-** Cho SungHyun Elf : ini udah update ^^

Kalo ada yg belum dibales, kasih tau aja ya :D

**a/n : **maaf atas keterlambatan update, aku juga minta maaf kalo chapter ini tidak memuaskan. Sebenernya aku lagi ada tugas ini dan itu jadi ya begitulah.. maaf kalo ada kekurangan. Kalo ga memuaskan bisa langsung komplen ke aku hehe ^^ makasih udah review jangan bosen2 review ya kkk~


	4. Chapter 4

Author : Nanina Cho

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Cho Eunji (OC), Cho Sunggyu(OC), and other.

Rated : T

Genre : Family, Hurt, and Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love), OCC, typo(s), dll

**Balasan Review :**

(yg log in cek PM)

-evil vs bunny : rahasia? Rahasia apa tuh? Uhm gimana ya, kaya'a... duh rahasia deh :p hehe gomawo buat review'a ^^

-137Ken : iya, kasian ya nasib Kyu wkwk XD makasih loh kkk~ uhm itu nanti ya hehe gomawo udah review ^^

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

Sore menjelang. Matahari mulai turun keperaduannya. Meninggalkan seberkas cahaya jingga dilangit. Menatap daun-daun yang saling beradu menimbulkan suara lambaian daun yang khas. Bunga-bunga yang menghiasi menambah suasana yang hangat.

Seorang laki-laki manis duduk dikursi taman yang kosong. Pohon rindang menjadi atapnya. Matanya menerawang jauh entah kemana. Sedangkan pria yang duduk disebelahnya tengah menatap sekumpulan anak-anak yang tengah berlari kesana kemari.

"Hyung," panggil laki-laki manis itu pada pria yang duduk disampingnya.

"Hm," sahutnya.

"Kau tahu cinta itu apa?" tanya-nya polos.

Pria dewasa itu menatap lembut remaja laki-laki disampingnya, "aku tak pernah tahu. Yang merasakan cinta itu hati kita, bukan yang lain. Ketika hati sudah memilih akan sulit untuk melepaskannya. Cinta itu seperti pisau yang mempunyai dua sisi yang sama-sama tajam, kebahagiaan dan kesedihan. Dimana ada cinta pasti ada dua hal tersebut. Itulah faktanya."

Jawaban pria itu membuat remaja manis itu mengangguk mengerti. Seulas senyum tak urung bersemi dibibir merahnya. Tawa kecil menggema disekitarnya. Begitukah cinta? Sekarang dirinya mengerti.

"Hyung, jika kita tengah bersama seseorang dan jantung kita berdebar kencang apakah itu tandanya kita sudah jatuh cinta?"

"Ya," jawabnya singkat. "Cinta selalu datang dan pergi tanpa kita kira," lanjutnya.

.

.

.

**My Father**

Hari Minggu adalah hari yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh Cho Eunji dan Cho Sunggyu. Karena dihari itu mereka akan keluar untuk berjalan-jalan. Biasanya mereka akan berjalan-jalan ditaman kota atau berbelanja kebutuhan mereka.

Suara teriakan dari anak bungsu Cho Kyuhyun menggema keseluruh ruangan. Pipi chubby-nya digembungkan membentuk bulatan dan kedua tangannya yang sudah ia letakan di depan dadanya. Sunggyu terlihat sangat kesal.

Sebenarnya apa dan siapa yang membuatnya kesal seperti itu?

"Noona! Gyunnie tidak mau," rajuknya.

"Ayolah Gyunnie, maunya?" bujuk Eunji pada adiknya. "Kalo Gyunnie mau memakainya, noona akan memberikanmu banyak permen."

Masih dengan posisi merajuknya, Sunggyu cukup tergiur dengan iming-iming yang ditawarkan kakak perempuannya.

"Ani," putusnya final.

"Sekali saja, please."

"Gyunnie bilang Gyunnie tidak mau noona, jangan memaksa Gyunnie."

"Ada apa?" Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya bingung mendengar teriakan kesal dari putranya.

"Appa, noona memaksa Gyunnie untuk memakai pakaian itu," adunya.

Kyuhyun menatap kedua anaknya, "pakaian apa?"

Eunji yang tidak mau terlibat masalah atau mendapat ceramah panjang dari sang Appa segera menyingkir menuju kamarnya— ya tentu saja dia kabur, tapi bungsu tidak membiarkan noona 'tersayang'nya pergi begitu saja.

Sunggyu merebut pakaian yang ada ditangan Eunji, "ini apa." Ia menyerahkannya kepada Appanya.

Orang tua tunggal itu hanya mampu menghela nafasnya. Putrinya memang nakal. Kenapa ia harus memaksakan keinginannya untuk melihat adiknya memakai pakaian perempuan? Dasar keras kepala— hai Cho, dia mewarisi sifatmu yang keras kepala.

"Eunji-ya, kenapa?" Kyuhyun mencoba menanyakan alasan dibalik pemaksaan putrinya pada putranya dengan baik-baik.

Pandangan mata putrinya tak tertuju lurus pada kedua mata Appa-nya, bola matanya bergerak liar kesana dan kemari.

"Appa, hari ini kita jadi ke taman bukan?" bukannya menjawab, putrinya malah menanyainya balik dan mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ne, tapi kau harus menjawab pertanyaan Appa tadi baru kita pergi. Bagaimana?"

Mau tak mau ia harus menjelaskan alasan dari aksi pemakasaan pada adiknya, "Gyunnie sangat manis jika mengenakan pakaian ini Appa jadi Eunji memaksanya untuk memakainya," jawabnya lancar.

"Kau yakin hanya itu?" tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Dia masih sangsi dengan jawaban putrinya.

"Yakin."

"Baiklah kita ke taman sekarang," ajak Kyuhyun kepada buah hatinya.

Sunggyu dan Eunji yang mendengar ajakan sang Appa langsung bergegas keluar. Bermain diluar sepuasnya, siapa yang mau menyia-nyiakannya? Pikir Sunggyu. Sedangkan Eunji, dia senang karena dia bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan keluarganya walaupun tanpa seorang Ibu disisinya.

Mereka terus bersendagurau selama perjalanan. Tidak terlalu banyak kendaraan yang biasanya memadati jalan raya. Mungkin mereka ingin mengabiskan waktu liburan dirumah yang mereka rindukan, mungkin.

Kyuhyun sangat bahagia sekarang. Dia mulai jarang melihat kedua anaknya menangis diam-diam. Mereka selalu tersenyum dimanapun mereka berada. Kyuhyun tahu, tidak semudah itu menghapus luka yang sudah tergores dalam.

Tapi apa salahnya ia dan kedua anaknya mencoba untuk menyembuhkan luka itu dengan senyum kebahagiaan yang saat ini mereka dapat. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Air mata digantikan oleh senyum adalah tujuannya untuk kedua anaknya.

Putrinya yang sudah beranjak dewasa mulai mengerti bagaimana ia harus menjalankan kehidupannya. Ketika dirinya sengaja mendatangi putrinya yang tengah mengambil pekerjaan paruh waktunya, reaksi sang putri membuatnya tak kuasa menahan tangis.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, kebahagiaan akan mereka dapatkan.

.

.

Dihari libur seperti ini taman terlihat sangat ramai. Banyak sekali keluarga yang menghabiskan waktunya untuk berpiknik. Anak-anak mereka akan bermain bersama sang Ayah sedangkan Ibu mereka akan menyiapkan makanan yang sudah mereka bawa.

Sunggyu menatap satu keluarga yang ada dibawah pohon rindang itu. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Anak laki-laki mereka tengah bermain bola dengan sang Ayah sedangkan Ibu mereka tengah menyiapkan bekal yang mereka bawa dibantu putrinya.

Ia rindu akan semua itu, ia rindu pada Ibunya. Melihat keluarga yang begitu bahagia dengan orang tua lengkap membuatnya sedikit iri. Ia ingin seperti dulu. Dibawakan bekal Ibunya ketika ia akan berangkat, dipeluk dan dikecup pipinya ketika ia pulang. Ia rindu, sangat merindukan momen itu.

"Eomma selalu ada dihati kita, apapun yang terjadi. Kita bahagia, eomma juga bahagia dan jika kita bersedih, eomma juga akan sedih. Jadi tetaplah tersenyum agar eomma tersenyum," bisikan lirih dari sang kakak membuatnya sedikit menyesal.

Ia tidak mau bersedih agar eomma juga tidak bersedih. Dia akan selalu tersenyum untuk mereka semua. Benar apa yang dikatakan noona-nya, dia harus tetap tersenyum.

'Eomma bogoshippo'

Sembari mengucapkan kata rindu, ia mengangkat kepalanya menatap langit luas diatasnya. Sunggyu tahu jika Ibunya tengah mengawasi dirinya dari atas langit. Ia harus kuat untuk melindungi noona-nya dan dia harus menjadi seorang anak yang bisa dibanggakan Appa-nya seperti janji yang diucapkannya.

Kyuhyun mengerti apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh putra-putrinya. Melihat bagaimana keluarga-keluarga yang tengah menghabiskan waktu luang mereka bersama membuat putranya iri.

Dirinya harus ditinggal sang Ibu diusia yang sangat muda, diusia yang masih memerlukan bimbingan dari seorang Ibu. Tapi inilah jalan takdir yang sudah digariskan Tuhan untuk mereka dan tidak ada yang bisa mengubahnya.

Tak mau berlarut-larut dalam kubangan kesedihan, Kyuhyun mengajak kedua buah hatinya mencari tempat yang kosong. Tepat diujung taman, ada satu tempat yang terlihat kosong dan tidak banyak dikunjungi.

Hanya ada satu orang di sana tengah duduk nyaman dengan buku yang bertengger dikedua tangannya. Rupanya orang tersebut tengah membaca dan tidak terusik sedikitpun dengan kedatang satu keluarga.

"Sungmin songsaenim," teriak Sunggyu begitu mendekati tempat yang mereka incar.

Seseorang yang tengah membaca bukunya sedikit kaget dengan teriakan itu. Segera senyum mereka dibibirnya begitu melihat siapa yang berteriak memanggilnya. Ia meletakan buku yang tadi dibacanya lalu menghampiri anak laki-laki yang berlari menghampirinya.

"Eoh, Sunggyunnie kemari dengan siapa?" Sungmin langsung memeluk Sunggyun.

"Appa dan Eunji noona," jawabnya.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat Kyuhyun dan Eunji tengah berjalan kearah mereka. Ia tidak menyangka jika mereka akan bertemu di sini. Biasanya pengunjung taman tidak akan memilih tempat ini untuk bersantai.

Walaupun tempat ini terlihat sejuk karena banyak pohon rindang yang berjejer tapi tempat ini cukup jauh dari fasilitas-fasilitas yang disediakan seperti taman bermain dan kafe jadi mereka tidak akan memilihh tempat yang sekarang Sungmin tempati.

"Annyeong Sungmin songsaenim," sapa Eunji.

"Annyeong Eunji-ya, annyeong Kyuhyun-sshi," Sungmin menyapa balik.

"Ne, annyeong Sungmin-sshi. Aku tak mengira jika kau kemari," kata Kyuhyun.

Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, ia tertawa kecil. Lalu tempat yang cocok untuknya itu dimana? "Mengapa seperti itu?" tanggap Sungmin.

"Aku kira kau senang berada dipasar atau tidak dipusat perbelanjaan," Kyuhyun mengira.

"Mwo? Aniya, aku memang selalu berada ditempat ini setiap minggu Kyuhyun-sshi," sanggah Sungmin.

"Aku bercanda," Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat ekspresi yang Sungmin tunjukan.

"Eunji-ya," panggil Sungmin. "Bagaiman 'keadaanmu'?" tanya Sungmin.

"Baik songsaenim," jawab Eunji tak mengerti.

Sunggyu yang merasa diabaikan memilih bermain sendiri dengan bola-bola kecil yang sempat dibawanya. Eunji yang masih ditatap Sungmin dengan tatapan misteriusnya hanya mengangkat bahunya tak mengerti.

Kyuhyun yang melihat interaksi mereka tersenyum. Dia cukup senang jika putrinya mau sedikit terbuka dengan orang lain. Sikapnya yang sedikit dingin membuatnya tak banyak mempunyai teman. Jadi dia sedikit bersyukur sekarang.

"Kau sepertinya cukup dekat dengan putriku," tanya Kyuhyun begitu melihat putrinya pergi untuk menemani adiknya bermain.

Sungmin sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang Kyuhyun lontarkan kepadanya, "ya, meskipun aku harus memaksanya." Kekehnya.

"Terimakasih," ucapnya tulus.

"Ne?"

"Terimakasih sudah mau mendekatkan diri dengan putriku. Dia sedikit sulit didekati karena sikapnya yang cenderung dingin dengan orang lain bahkan aku— Appa-nya sulit untuk membuatnya terbuka padaku," jelas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, dia tersenyum mendengar betapa tulusnya rasa terimakasih yang diberikan. Padahal dia hanya melakukan hal kecil untuk putrinya.

"Sudah tugasku menjadi seorang guru untuk membantu murid-muridnya," jawab Sungmin. "Walaupun aku tidak mengajarnya," tambah Sungmin dengan kekehan kecil.

"Hidup kami memang sedikit sulit setelah kematian istriku. Sunggyu sebelumnya adalah anak yang sangat aktiv tapi sekarang dia berubah. Dia tetap tersenyum manis, sering berteriak tapi aku sering melihat tatapan sakit dari matanya. Hidup kami berubah. Mereka sangat merasakan bagaimana perubahan itu terjadi.

Keluarga yang dianggapnya sangat menyayangi mereka berubah menjadi seseorang yang tidak mereka kenal. Hal itu cukup membuat mereka terluka ditambah dengan kehilangan sosok yang begitu mereka cintai. Aku tahu bagaiman hancurnya hati kedua buah hatiku."

Dia tidak tahu, kenapa perasaan yang disimpannya rapat harus ia lontarkan kepada seseorang yang baru beberapa bulan ia kenal. Seakan-akan pria disampingnya sudah dikenalnya lama. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sendu.

Hatinya teriris perih mendengar kisah hidup laki-laki yang ada disampingnya. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dengan ragu, dia menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Senyum sendu ia lontarkan seakan ia ikut merasa di dalamnya.

"Aku tahu kau adalah laki-laki hebat. Bertahan untuk kedua buah hatimu adalah sebuah perjuangan yang besar. Saat ini yang harus kau tahu, kedua putra-putrimu sangat menyayangi Appa-nya. Mereka ingin melihatmu selalu tersenyum, bukan bersedih dan selalu mengeluh pada Tuhan. Kyuhyun-sshi, aku pernah mendengar do'a yang Sunggyu panjatkan.

'Tuhan, Sunggyu tidak meminta banyak pada Tuhan. Sunggyu hanya ingin Tuhan melindungi Appa, melindungi Eunji noona. Buat Appa selalu tersenyum pada kami karena kami sangat menyayangi Appa. Sunggyu mohon Tuhan'

Sungmin menirukan Sunggyu saat berdoa. Kyuhyun yang mendengar do'a sang anak yang ditunjukan untuknya terdiam. Matanya memerah menahan tangis. Setitik air bening keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Laki-laki itu menangis. Hatinya tersentuh. Rasa hangat mengalir deras pada tubuhnya. Tubuhnya bergetar karena tangisnya. Sungmin ragu untuk memeluk Kyuhyun dan mencoba untuk menenangkannya, tapi egonya menyuruh dirinya untuk segera memeluk Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya egonya 'lah yang menang. Ia memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. Mengelus punggungnya pelan mencoba meredakan tangis yang masih meluncur deras. Sungmin selalu berfikir laki-laki pantang untuk menangis tapi saat ini fikiran itu terbang entah kemana.

Laki-laki juga perlu menangis. Entah karena bahagia atau kesedihan. Yang dirasakan Kyuhyun saat ini, ia tidak tahu. Sedih, senang, bahagia dia benar-benar tidak tahu.

'Kau memang pantas mendapatkan malaikat seperti mereka, hyung.'

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

a/n : maaf atas keterlambatan update juga untuk chapter ini yang sepertinya cukup pendek. Seperti biasa kritik dan saran aku butuhkan. Yang nagih2 Kyumin moment, sudah saya berikan #apa itu=,= kaya gitu dibilang Kyumin moment kkk~

ok, buat aku semangat mengetik dan mempublish chap depan dengan review kalian hehe jangan lupa review lagi ya ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**My Father**

Author : Nanina Cho

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Cho Eunji (OC), Cho Sunggyu(OC), and other.

Rated : T

Genre : Family, Hurt, and Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love), OCC, typo(s), umur tidak sesuai, dll

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

Taman kota yang semula ramai kini mulai sepi. Orang-orang mulai meninggalkan tempat ini. Panas matahari yang cukup menyengat membuat mereka tidak tahan untuk berlama-lama ditempat terbuka.

Lain dengan satu keluarga itu. Mereka masih setia duduk dan bermain di sana, di bawah pohon rindang yang melindungi mereka dari sengatan sinar matahari. Kyuhyun masih terdiam memperhatikan kedua buah hatinya.

Ah, jika mengingat kejadian tiga puluh menit yang lalu dirinya merasa malu dengan laki-laki yang ada disampingnya. Menangis dan mencurahkan semua isi hati pada orang 'asing' membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman walaupun hatinya sekarang lebih ringan.

"Sungmin-sshi, maaf dan terimakasih," Kyuhyun membuka suara.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya. Dia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Setelah kejadian tersebut, suasana menjadi canggung diantara mereka. Sungmin menghela nafas.

"Uhm ne," kata Sungmin lirih.

Mereka terdiam, tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dari anak-anaknya pada Sungmin. Lamat ia tatap wajah manis disampingnya. Semakin lama ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak asing untuk dirinya.

Ia menghela nafas. Sebenernya apa yang ada difikirannya. Kenapa ia harus berfikir seperti itu. Asing dan tidak asing, pikiran itu terus mengganggunya saat ini. Lagi dan lagi, ditatapnya wajah manis laki-laki disampingnya.

'Aish sebenarnya apa yang aku pikirkan,' ucapnya dalam hati.

Diusapnya wajahnya kasar. Sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah seperti ini bahkan kepada istrinya dulu. Tapi sekarang kenapa dia ingin selalu terbuka pada Sungmin. Benar-benar lucu.

Eunji menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang masih terdiam. Dia tahu jika Appa-nya tengah mencurahkan perasaan yang selama ini dipendamnya sendiri. Putrinya tersenyum. Dia senang akhirnya sang Appa mau memperlihatkan hatinya walaupun bukan pada dirinya.

Ia menghampiri orang tua tunggalnya. Dipeluk tubuh Appa-nya erat. Senyum masih terpatri manis dibibir merahnya. Ingin ia tertawa senang. Entahlah, yang ia rasakan saat ini benar-benar bahagia.

"Appa..." panggilnya.

"Ne?"

"Kita pergi ke Lotte World ne? Sudah lama kita tidak kesana," pintanya manis.

Kyuhyun menatap putrinya, "Lotte World?" tanya-nya balik.

"Ne. Bukankah kita sudah lama tidak kesana? Kita bisa ajak Sungmin songsaenim. Maukan s'aenim?" tiba-tiba Eunji beralih pada Sungmin yang masih terdiam.

Sungmin yang ditanya hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya. Dia masih bingung dengan arah pembicaraan ayah dan anak disampingnya, "memangnya ada Eunji-ya?" tanya-nya tak mengerti.

Eunji hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari Sungmin, "s'aenim maukan ikut dengan kami ke Lotte World? Kami sudah lama tidak kesana," pintanya dengan manis.

"Tapi—

"Mau ya Sungmin songsaenim?" kini bukan lagi Eunji yang meminta tetapi anak laki-laki manis yang sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Gyunnie, Eunji-ya kita tidak boleh memaksa seperti itu," Kyuhyun mencoba menghentikan permintaan anak-anaknya.

"Tapi Appa—

"Tidak. Sekali tidak tetap tidak."

"Tidak apa-apa Kyuhyun-sshi, saya juga tidak ada pekerjaan saat ini." Sungmin akhirnya menuruti permintaan Eunji dan Sunggyu.

Mendengar jawaban Sungmin, kedua anak Kyuhyun tertawa senang. Sudah lama dia tidak pergi bersama ayah-nya ke tempat bermain. Apalagi sekarang ada seseorang yang dekat dengan mereka.

Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa lagi menolak permintaan kedua anaknya. Akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk pergi ke taman bermain yang sangat terkenal itu. Sungmin tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan yang tercetak jelas dalam wajah-wajah mungil malaikat yang ada di depannya.

.

.

.

Di hari libur seperti ini, tempat rekreasi pasti akan penuh dengan orang-orang yang tengah merilekskan diri dari pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang menumpuk selama seminggu. Banyak orang berlalu-lalang menuju tempat yang satu ke tempat yang lain.

Eunji dan Sunggyu begitu menikmati liburan mereka kali ini. Mencoba semua wanaha yang belum pernah dicobanya selama ia datang kemari. Tertawa senang satu sama lain. Kegembiraan jelas terlihat dari wajah mereka berdua.

Sedangkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya mengawasi mereka dan mengikuti kemana mereka pergi. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat kegembiraan yang ditampakan kedua anaknya. Tak bisa ia pungkiri, inilah yang diinginkannya selama ini. Melihat senyum dan tawa manis kedua putra dan putrinya setiap hari.

Tak terasa matahari mulai menutup diri. Surai jingga mulai menebar, mebiaskan warna indah untuk dilihat. Raut lelah jelas terlihat tapi rasa bahagia dan semangat seolah menutupi rasa lelah yang menghampiri.

"Apa kalian tidak lelah uhm?" tanya Kyuhyun pada buah hatinya.

"Ani Appa," jawab mereka.

"Kita pulang sekarang. Bukankah besok kalian sekolah?" Kyuhyun membujuk anak-anaknya untuk pulang segera.

Mereka berdua terdiam, tak lama kemudian senyum manis menghiasi wajah mereka. "Sebelum pulang, kami mau menaiki satu wanaha yang belum pernah kami naiki. Bolehkan Appa?" pinta Sunggyu.

"Memangnya apa yang belum kalian naiki?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sunggyu tersenyum lebar, "bianglala Appa," ucapnya penuh semangat.

"Baiklah, ayo."

Langkah penuh semangat Sunggyu dan Eunji jejakkan. Wahana itu kini ada di depan mereka. Segera Sunggyu menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya begitu juga dengan Eunji yang menarik tangan Sungmin untuk mengikuti mereka.

Setelah mendapatkan tempat, mereka berempat segera masuk kedalamnya. Tak ada satupun yang membuka suara. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang terlihat begitu terkejut mendapati dirinya ada di dalam bianglala yang tengah berputar.

Langit dengan warna jingga menambah keindahan suasana. Di saat mereka ada di puncak yang tertinggi, putaran bianglala terhenti. Sunggyu dan Eunji memekik senang. Tangan mereka saling bertaut.

Eunji memejamkan kedua matanya. Inilah yang ia harapkan. Penuh dengan kebahagiaan bersama sang Appa juga adiknya. Walaupun tak ada sang Ibu yang menemaninya entah mengapa ia merasa lengkap saat ini.

Seperti sebuah keluarga bahagia yang tengah berlibur bersama.

.

.

.

Malam menjelang. Kini keluarga yang terdiri dari Ayah dan dua anak tengah berada di sebuah super market. Mereka tak lupa untuk membeli perlengkapan dan kebutuhan yang mereka perlukan.

Celotehan-celotehan penuh semangat terdengar dari anak laki-laki yang berada di keranjang belanjaan. Menggerakan kedua tangannya ketika berbicara. Kyuhyun yang mendengarkan celotehan anak laki-laki hanya tersenyum senang.

Sedangkan Eunji dan Sungmin ada di depan mereka. Mencari bahan-bahan yang mereka butuhkan untuk membuat makan malam. Sebelumnya mereka sepakat untuk makan malam dirumah.

"Kalian ingin buah apa?" tanya Sungmin yang tengah memilah-milah buah mana yang akan diambilnya.

"Uhm, aku ingin jeruk dan semangka s'aenim." Jawab mereka bersama, "Gyunnie mau melon,"

Mendengar jawaban itu, segera Sungmin mengambil buah-buah yang mereka pinta. Sebelumnya terlebih dahulu ia menimang-nimang mana yang bagus untuk dibeli. Setelah itu mereka menuju tempat sayur-mayur berada.

Eunji menatap tak suka pada deretan sayur-sayur segar di sana. Dia memang tidak pernah menyukai apa yang namanya sayuran. Sungmin tidak peduli dengan tatapan tak suka Eunji yang dilontarkan pada sayuran-sayuran yang tak bersalah itu dan terus mengambil sayuran yang dibutuhkannya.

Semua yang mereka perlukan sudah didapat sekarang tinggal membayar belanjaan mereka dan pulang. Mereka pulang dengan berjalan kaki dan tentu saja Sungmin ikut pulang bersama Kyuhyun dan kedua anaknya.

Tangan kanannya menenteng satu kantong penuh dengan belanjaan mereka dan satu kantong lagi dibawa oleh Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dibelakang kedua anaknya. Malam ini cukup hangat untuk mereka.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan pikirannya terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan Kyuhyun, "tidak, aku tidak kedinginan."

"Begitu."

Diam.

Laki-laki manis itu terlihat gelisah. Ia menggigit-gigit kecil bibir merahnya. Sebenarnya ia sangat menyukai suasana yang tenang tapi entah mengapa dia tidak suka dengan suasana tenang saat ini. Hanya ada suara kendaraan bermotor dan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Eunji dan Sunggyu seperti mempunyai dunianya sendiri. Sungmin tersenyum melihat anak-anak didiknya bahagia seperti itu. Hatinya menghangat ketika mendengar tawa halus dari mereka. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari senyum dan tawa yang mereka tawarkan.

Jalanan yang mereka lalui cukup ramai. Karena tidak memperhatikan jalan, Sungmin mendapatkan dua kali hantaman pada bahu kanannya dan membuatnya hampir terjatuh. Dengan sigap Kyuhyun memegang lengan kiri laki-laki manis itu.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Perhatikan jalanmu Sungmin-sshi. Kau bisa terjatuh jika melamun seperti itu," nasehatnya pada Sungmin yang manis terkejut dengan kejadian tadi.

"Gomawo Kyuhyun-sshi."

Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dan berharap untuk tidak kehilangan jejak sang anak. Sungmin tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi. Jantungnya berdetak cukup cepat sekarang.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan hangat menggenggam tangan kirinya. Ia tahu jika tangan itu adalah milik Kyuhyun, laki-laki yang ada disampingnya. Tubuhnya menghangat, aliran darah terasa deras mengalir di dalam tubuhnya. Rona merah tercetak jelas dipipi chubby-nya.

Laki-laki tampan itu pun tak mengerti. Dia tidak tahu darimana dorongan itu berasal. Menggenggam tangan halus laki-laki manis disampingnya. Hatinya berdesir hangat. Genggaman tangannya terasa sangat pas ditangan Sungmin.

Jantungnya berdetak tak sesuai irama, cepat namun tak menyakitkan. Utuh yang ia rasakan saat ini. Dipejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia tidak tahu ini salah atau benar. Terlalu dini untuk menyimpulkan rasa yang selama ini ia tutup rapat. Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Menikmati rasa hangat yang mengalir dalam tubuh mereka.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan apartemen yang Kyuhyun dan kedua anaknya tinggali. Setelah Kyuhyun membuka pintu, Sunggyu dan Eunji bergegas masuk dan hilang dibalik pintu kamar mereka.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menuju dapur untuk meletakan kantong belanjaan yang mereka bawa. Sungmin menata belanjaan yang mereka beli dikulkas. Kyuhyun juga ikut membantunya menata belanjaan mereka.

Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun mengambil satu botol minuman yang tadi mereka beli. Dituangkannya minuman itu kedalam dua gelas yang tadi ia ambil. Satu gelas ia berikan pada Sungmin dan satu gelas untuk dirinya.

Mereka minum dalam diam. Suasana canggung jelas terlihat. Sungmin mengedarkan pandangan matanya keseluruh ruangan. Tak sengaja tatapannya bertemu pandang dengan mata hitam Kyuhyun.

Deberan halus jantungnya kian terasa. Dia tidak bisa menghentikan kontak mata yang tengah terjadi saat ini. Dirinya seakan terbawa masuk kedalam kubangan hitam yang terbentang luas dihadapannya. Mencoba menemukan dimana dasarnya.

Sentakan halus menyadarkan kembali dirinya kedalam dunia yang saat ini ia pijak. Tangan kasar milik Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan halus milik Sungmin. Senyum kecil nan tulus terlihat sempurna diwajah tampan duda dua anak itu.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini Sungmin-sshi. Karenamu beban yang kumiliki sedikit terangkat dan sekarang aku merasa ringan. Melihat senyum dan tawa mereka adalah sebuah kebahagiaan untukku. Sekali lagi terimakasih," ucap Kyuhyun tulus.

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar nada tulus dari Kyuhyun, "aku tidak melakukan apapun Kyuhyun-sshi."

"Secara tidak sadar kau sudah banyak membantu Sungmin-sshi."

"Baiklah-baiklah," Sungmin tertawa. "Aku senang bisa membantumu Kyuhyun-sshi. Memang benar, melihat senyum dan tawa dari orang yang kau sayang adalah sebuah kebahagiaan tersendiri."

"Kau benar. Rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun aku tidak merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini. Terimakasih," Kyuhyun menatap langsung kedua manik mata Sungmin.

"Sama-sama," laki-laki manis itu tersenyum.

Mereka terus saja tersenyum, mereka juga tidak menyadari jika tangan mereka masih saling bertaut. Sang waktu tak ingin membiarkan mereka terus berlarut dalam momen baru antara mereka. Interupsi kecil terdengar dari sebelah ruangan.

Sunggyu tersenyum jahil melihat kedekatan antara Appa dan gurunya. Merasa diperhatikan putranya, Kyuhyun segera menjauhkan diri dari Sungmin dan melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

"Appa Gyunnie lapar," rengeknya.

"Gyunnie mau makan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Apa saja. Noona, ingin makan apa?" teriak Sunggyu pada Eunji yang masih berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Sama denganmu Gyunnie," balasnya.

Segera Kyuhyun berdiri dan menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk memasak. Ia tidak tahu harus memasak apa karena dia memang tidak bisa memasak. Sungmin yang melihatnya ikut membantu Kyuhyun menyiapkan semuanya.

Diambilnya dua apron berwarna pink dan biru yang sudah tersedia untuk dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Setelah itu ia mencuci sayur dan buahnya. Dilanjutkan dengan menyiapkan alat-alat yang dibutuhkannya untuk memasak.

"Apa kalian memerlukan bantuanku?" sebuah interupsi terdengar dari pintu dapur.

"Tidak, lebih baik kau menemani adikmu menonton TV Eunji-ya. Biar songsaenim yang memasak malam ini," jawab Sungmin.

Begitu mendengar penolakan halus dari Sungmin, Eunji langsung meninggalkan dapur untuk menemani adiknya. Apa salahnya menunggu dan menanti. Kembali Sungmin sibuk dengan masakannya sedangkan Cho Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak bisa memasak hanya melihat bagaimana cara Sungmin memasak.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, makanan sudah tersaji dimeja makan. Bau harum masakan jelas terasa keseluruh ruangan. Mengundang dua makhluk Tuhan yang tengah bersantai diruang keluarga.

Kedua anak itu berlari menuju ruang makan. Duduk manis menanti giliran untuk mengambil makanan yang terlihat lezat. Tersaji manis diatas meja makan. Kyuhyun mencuci kedua tangannya terlebih dahulu baru kemudian dia ikut duduk bersama kedua buah hatinya. Dan yang terakhir bergabung—Sungmin terlebih dahulu menata salad buah yang ia buat sebagai makanan penutup.

"Sebelum kita makan, apa yang terlebih dahulu kita lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada buah hatinya.

"Berdoa'a." Jawab mereka serempak.

"Gyunnie, pimpin do'anya."

"Baik Appa," patuhnya. "Berdo'a mulai."

Hening.

Mereka semua menutup mata, menautkan kedua tangan untuk berdoa. Mengucap syukur kepada sang pencipta atas karunia yang diberikan dan berterimakasih atas kebahagiaan mereka hari ini.

"Selesai."

Setelah selesai berdoa, mereka mulai menyantap makan malam yang Sungmin buat. Tidak ada yang berbicara selama mereka makan. Hanya suara denting sendok dan sumpit yang terdengar.

Rasanya sungguh enak. Eunji dan Sunggyu sudah terbiasa sarapan dan makan malam hanya bertiga tapi sekarang mereka berempat. Lengkap, itulah yang mereka rasakan. Meja makan yang berbentuk bundar dan memiliki empat kursi kini terisi penuh.

Semuanya sudah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka. Satu per satu meninggalkan meja makan dan duduk bersantai diruang keluarga. Tinggal Sungmin yang masih membersihkan sisa-sisa makan malam mereka.

Menumpuk piring dan mangkok kotor untuk dicuci. Sebelum mencucinya, terlebih dahulu ia membuat coklat panas untuk mereka berempat. Diletakannya empat gelas coklat panas di meja ruang keluarga dan langsung diserbu oleh Eunji dan Sunggyu.

Lalu ia kembali ke dapur untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Mencuci semua piring kotor yang tadi ia tumpuk dibak cucian. Sungmin menyalakan kerannya dan mulai membasahi piring-piring kotor tersebut.

"Biarkan aku membantumu," suara Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin sedikit terkejut.

"Ne? Baiklah, aku yang mencuci dan kau yang membilasnya."

"Terasa cukup adil," candanya.

"Benarkah? Apa ini tidak berat sebelah Kyuhyun-sshi?" Sungmin ikut meladeni.

"Kau merasa berat sebelah? Tapi aku tidak."

"Tentu saja tidak. Bukankah kau yang lebih diuntungkan?"

Kyuhyun tertawa. Berbincang dengan Sungmin seperti saat ini membuatnya tak ingin mengakhiri perbincangan ringan ini. Ah, dirinya tidak tahu mengapa rasa nyaman selalu hinggap pada dirinya ketika Sungmin ada disampingnya.

Mereka terus berbincang. Tidak ada topik khusus yang mengantarkan mereka untuk terus berbicara. Sekali-kali terdengar suara tawa dari mereka berdua. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin seperti mempunyai dunia sendiri.

Tak terasa malam sudah larut. Mau tak mau Sungmin harus pulang karena esok hari dia harus mengajar. Setelah beres-beres dan mengecek tidak ada yang tertinggal, Sungmin pamit untuk pulang. Kyuhyun menawarkan untuk mengantarnya hingga rumah namun ditolak halus oleh Sungmin.

Walaupun begitu Kyuhyun bersikeras untuk mengantarnya. Akhirnya Sungmin mengalah dan memilih untuk menerima tawaran itu.

Dalam perjalanan menuju halte mereka saling diam. Menikmati hembusan angin malam yang dingin. Sungmin merapatkan jaket yang dipinjamkan Kyuhyun untuknya. Mereka terus berjalan hingga mencapai halte. Setelah itu mereka duduk berdua untuk menunggu bus datang.

"Terimakasih sudah mau mengantarku," Sungmin membuka percakapan diantara mereka.

"Ini tidak sebanding dengan apa yang kau berikan pada kami hari ini, Sungmin-ah."

Sungmin terkejut mendengar nama panggilan untuknya. Panggilan itu memang sudah biasa ia dengar tapi entah kenapa nama panggilan yang diucapkan Kyuhyun membuatnya tersenyum senang.

"Ah, busnya sudah datang. Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang dan beristirahatlah," ucap Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdiri menunggu bus yang sudah tidak jauh lagi. Bus berhenti dihadapan mereka, segera Sungmin masuk kedalam. Sebelum masuk Sungmin sempat membisikan kata-kata yang membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau tertawa.

'Kau tampan Kyuhyun hyung.'

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Jangan lupa buat reviewnya ya dan terimakasih banyak untuk yang udah review kemaren ^^

Maaf belum bisa bales review sekarang :)

Love U all~~~


	6. Chapter 6

**My Father**

Author : Nanina Cho

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Cho Eunji (OC), Cho Sunggyu(OC), and other.

Rated : T

Genre : Family, Hurt, and Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love), OoC, typo(s), umur tidak sesuai, dll

.

.

**Chapter 5**

.

.

Pagi hari yang penuh dengan semangat. Kyuhyun dan kedua anaknya tengah sarapan bersama. Celotehan-celotehan dari kedua anaknya membuat suasana ruang makan menjadi ramai, walaupun mereka hanya tinggal bertiga.

Begitu kegiatan pagi mereka selesai, seperti biasa Kyuhyun akan mengantar kedua anaknya ke sekolah. Pagi ini mereka berangkat menggunakan bus umum seperti biasa. Senyum dan tawa terus mereka berdua perlihatkan.

Sesampainya dipemberhentian yang biasa Kyuhyun dan kedua anaknya singgahi, segera mereka turun dari bus dan berjalan menuju gedung sekolah Eunji dan Sunggyu. Anak-anaknya terus saja berceloteh ini dan itu.

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin tengah kesusahan membawa buku-buku sekolah. Ia segera menghampiri Sungmin dan menawarkan bantuannya. Bisa saja Sungmin menolak tapi barang bawaannya saat ini memang banyak.

"Biar aku yang membawanya sebagian," tawar Kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih Kyuhyun-sshi," ucap Sungmin setelah membagi beben yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

Mereka berjalan berdua menuju ruang guru. Secara tidak sadar Kyuhyun mengabaikan kedua anaknya yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Eunji dan Sunggyu tertawa kecil melihat tingkah sang Appa.

"Noona, kau melihatnya?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya aku buta."

"Aish, noona tidak asik sekali."

Sunggyu meninggalkan noona-nya yang masih saja asik tertawa. Sebenarnya dia juga ingin sekali tertawa, tetapi apa nanti anggapan teman-temannya jika melihat dirinya tertawa sendiri. Tentu saja dia akan dianggap sebagai orang gila.

Tidak, terimakasih. Dia masih ingin menjaga reputasi baiknya dihadapan para wanita-wanitanya. Bisa jatuh daya jualnya. Sepertinya Sunggyu kita tidak ingin terlihat buruk dihadapan para gadis yang tengah mengelilinginya sekarang.

Kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah memasuki ruang guru, tempat dimana Sungmin bekerja. Diletakannya semua buku yang tadi dibawanya di meja Sungmin. Setelah dirasa tak ada yang tertinggal, Kyuhyun bermaksud untuk pamit.

"Terimakasih banyak atas bantuannya Kyuhyun-sshi."

"Tidak masalah. Membantu orang yang tengah kesusahan bukankah itu kewajiba kita, jadi itu tidak masalah sama sekali."

Kyuhyun mengusap tengkuknya gugup. Tak biasanya ia bersikap seperti ini. Mereka sama-sama diam. Kyuhyun yang tadinya pamit untuk keluar entah kenapa dia tidak ingin pergi dahulu.

"Sebaiknya aku segera pergi," Kyuhyun membuka suara.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lamat. Jika bisa memilih, ia lebih memilih Kyuhyun untuk tetap tinggal untuk berbicang dengannya tapi sepertinya keinginan itu tak mungkin terealisasi. Kyuhyun juga harus bekerja seperti dirinya.

Mereka berjalan keluar dari ruang guru. Sungmin bermaksud untuk mengantar Kyuhyun hingga gerbang sekolah. Perjalanan yang singkat namun cukup bermakna untuk Kyuhyun. Getar halus mulai terbangun ketika dirinya menjabat tangan halus milik Sungmin.

"Saya sangat berterimakasih atas bantuan yang Anda berikan tadi."

"Ya, sama-sama."

Lagi-lagi mereka terdiam. Hiruk pikuk siswa-siswi yang hilir mudik memasuki gerbang sekolah mereka abaikan. Sungguh, suasana canggung seperti ini bukanlah yang pertama tapi tetap saja perasaan gugup yang dirasakan cukup mengganggu keduanya.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pamit. Dia tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk terlambat. Bisa-bisa dia harus mencari pekerjaan yang lain dan mungkin saja tidak senyaman pekerjaannya sekarang.

Eunji melihat semua interaksi Appa-nya dengan Songsaenim adik laki-lakinya. Dia tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Senang, gundah, sendih. Entahlah dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus seperti apa.

Dia senang, akhirnya sang Appa mampu tersenyum tulus seperti itu. Tak dapat dipungkiri jika senyum yang diberikan Ayah-nya lebih banyak senyum palsu, senyum tanpa hati. Tapi di sisi lainnya, ia merasa sedih. Guru adiknya adalah seorang laki-laki.

'Apapun itu, jika dia membuatmu bahagia, aku rela. Aku siap menghadapi semua rintangan yang nantinya kalian hadapi. Jangan takut, aku mendukungmu Appa.'

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat-sangat Eunji dan Sunggyu nantikan. Libur tahun ajaran baru. Mereka memang tidak terlalu berharap lebih untuk bisa berlibur selama satu bulan mendatang. Tapi menghabiskan waktu bersama sang Ayah dan membantu sang Ayah adalah sesuatu yang sangat mereka nantikan.

Memang tidak banyak yang dapat mereka lakukan, tetapi apapun itu sang Ayah pasti mendukung mereka.

Pagi sekali Kyuhyun sudah bersiap untuk berangkat kerja. Eunji menatap heran padanya. Tidak seperti biasa. Jam kerja Kyuhyun bukan pukul enam melainkan pukul delapan pagi hingga delapan malam.

Aneh memang namun Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum untuk membalas tatapan penuh tanya dari putrinya. Dia sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kedua buah hatinya. Ruang keluarga yang semalam berantakan kini tertata rapi.

'Ada apa dengan Appa?' seru Eunji dalam hati.

"Appa akan pulang cepat jadi tidak usah khawatir. Jagalah adikmu baik-baik," pesan Kyuhyun pada putrinya.

"Tidak seperti biasanya."

"Baiklah, Appa berangkat. Baik-baiklah dengan Sunggyu."

Kyuhyun melangkah menjauhi pintu masuk. Dia berjalan cepat untuk mengejar bus pagi. Memang jika hari ini tidak seperti rutinitasnya sehari-hari. Berangkat dua jam lebih cepat adalah hal baru untuknya.

Semoga saja ada hal baik untuk dirinya.

.

.

Baru pukul sepuluh pagi tapi rasanya Eunji bosan tak terkira. Adik laki-lakinya yang ada diseberangnya tengah asik dengan dunianya. Ingin sekali dia mengobrol dengan seseorang –tentu saja bukan adiknya— tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlitas dibenaknya.

Kemudia ia bangkit dan mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sunggyu menatapnya tak peduli. Ia bergegas mencari sesuatu yang disimpannya lama. Wajahnya tersenyum cerah. Secarik kertas kumal ada digenggamannya.

Diambilnya ponsel genggamnya dan menghubungi sebuah nomor yang tertera pada secarik kertas tersebut. Lama ia menunggu nada sambung yang terus berdering, tak mengijinkan pemiliknya untuk mendengar suara sang pemilik nomor yang tengah dihubunginya.

'Yoboseyo?' sebuah suara terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Songsaenim, ini Cho Eunji," suaranya terdengar sangat antusias ketika menyahuti sapaan dari seberang.

'Eunji-ya? Ada apa?'

"Sungmin s'aenim—

Ada sedikit jeda ketika Eunji ingin mengutarakan keinginannya pada Sungmin yang ada diseberang telepon.

"Apa saenim bisa datang kerumah?"

'Memangnya ada apa?'

"Dirumah sangat membosankan sae'nim," gadis itu mencoba mencari alasan agar Sungmin mau datang.

'Baiklah, aku datang jadi jangan kemana-mana. Tetap dirumah, jaga adikmu.' Sungmin berpesan sebelum memutuskan hubungan teleponnya dengan Eunji.

Senyum penuh kemenangan terpampang jelas diraut wajah Eunji. Dia berjalan keluar ruangan dan duduk disebalah sang adik. Sunggyu menatap kakak perempuannya heran, ada apa dengan kakaknya. Apa dia baru saja memenangkan undian, pikirnya polos.

Anak laki-laki itu kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya tak mengerti. Biarlah, mungkin kakaknya itu memang tengah memenangkan undian.

Tak lama kemudian, bel rumah berbunyi. Eunji yang mendengarnya langsung melesat untuk membukakan pintu. Dan siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk, songsaenim yang tadi dipintanya untuk datang tengah berdiri dengan manisnya.

Dengan hoodie mickey mouse berwarna pink dan celana jeans panjang hitam membuatnya semakin manis. Sungmin tersenyum melihat Eunji yang membuka pintunya. Ditangan kanannya terdapat satu kantong plastik makanan ringan.

Sungmin sengaja membawanya sebagai cemilan untuk mereka nanti. Mungkin dia akan menemani kedua muridnya sampai malam hingga Kyuhyun pulang. Eunji membawa Sungmin masuk kedalam.

Rapi dan bersih adalah kesan pertama yang Sungmin lihat ketika masuk. Dibawanya kantong plastik itu menuju dapur. Lalu ia membuka kulkas dan mengambil buah-buahan yang tersedia di sana.

Ia mengukap kulit jeruk dan memotong-motong apel serta melon yang ada. Setelah selesai kemudian ia membawanya keruang keluarga. Ia menaruhnya di atas meja, Sunggyu yang melihat buah itu tersaji langsung mengambil dan memakannya.

Pipi chubby-nya menggembung lucu. Kedua tangannya masih memainkan robot-robot yang sudah berserakan. Setelah buah yang ada dimulutnya habis, ia akan meminta Sungmin untuk menyuapinya.

Dengan senang hati Sungmin akan menyuapi Sunggyu dengan telaten. Memotong buah-buah itu lebih kecil baru setelah itu ia akan menyuapinya pada Sunggyu. Eunji yang melihat keakraban antara Sungmin dan Sunggyu membuatnya bernafas lega.

Eunji paling tahu jika adiknya jarang dekat dengan orang lain. Walaupun adiknya ramah dengan siapa saja, tetapi Sunggyu tetap saja memilih siapa yang membuatnya nyaman. Sepertinya Sungmin mampu merebut hati sang adik.

Kini dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, ya tentu saja untuk kebahagiaan mereka nanti. Tidak hanya dirinya, tapi juga Appa dan adik laki-lakinya. Masa depan yang sudah ada di depan matanya. Dia akan menantikan masa-masa itu.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan angka satu. Sungmin bergegas menuju dapur untuk membuat makan siang untuk mereka. Ia memakai apron yang dulu pernah ia pakai ketika membuat makan malam bersama Kyuhyun. Pipinya memanas ketika mengingat momen tersebut.

Ia menggeleng untuk mengusir bayangan kebersamaannya dengan Kyuhyun. Kembali ia membuka kulkas dan mengambil semua bahan mentah yang nantinya dibuat makanan matang olehnya. Sungmin melihat ada persediaan kimchi di kulkas.

Tanpa membuang waktu segera ia menyiapkan semua bahan dan alat yang nantinya ia gunakan. Sungmin mencuci semua sayur dan buah yang akan dimasaknya. Ia memulainya dengan memasak nasi terlebih dahulu dengan ricecooker.

Dengan cekatan, Sungmin memotong-motong sayur dan lainnya. Ia begitu telaten ketika memasak. Tidak ada yang terlewat sedikitpun. Eunji berjalan menuju dapur bermaksud untuk membantu Sungmin yang memasak sendiri di sana.

Melihat Eunji mendekat, Sungmin langsung menyendokan sedikit sup yang ia masak lalu menyodorkannya pada Eunji untuk mencicipinya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin was-was.

"Enak," jawab Eunji.

"Syukurlah."

Kembali Sungmin melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang belum terselesaikan begitupun Eunji tanpa bicara langsung menyiapkan alat-alat makan dan menyusunnya dimeja makan. Dua orang itu begitu sibuk dengan dapurnya sedangkan anak laki-laki yang sedari tadi bermain robot kini tengah melamun.

Begitu Eunji memutuskan untuk membantu Sungmin memasak, Sunggyu hanya bermain seorang diri tanpa ada yang menemani. Lama-lama akan terasa bosan tentu saja dan saat ini ia merasakannya.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat anak laki-laki manis itu bangun dari lamunannya. Berlari untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Di depan pintu, Kyuhyun tengah menyimpan sepatunya dan mengambil sendal rumahan.

Sunggyu melihat Kyuhyun heran. Baru jam satu siang tapi Appa-nya sudah pulang tentu saja itu menimbulkan pertanyaan dibenak Sunggyu. Belum sempat dirinya bertanya, teriakan dari dapur terdengar.

"Gyunnie, siapa yang datang?" teriak Eunji dari dapur.

"Appa pulang noona," jawab Sunggyu dengan berteriak pula.

"Appa?"

"Ne, Appa sudah pulang Eunji-ya."

Kyuhyun menjawab keraguan dari Eunji. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk melihat putrinya. Tak disangka jika di sana juga ada Sungmin yang tengah memasak bersama putrinya. Sungmin yang sudah mendengar suara Kyuhyun tadi tersenyum begitu melihat Kyuhyun masuk ke dapur.

Makanan sudah siap tersaji di meja makan. Bau harum masakan begitu menggoda mereka untuk segera mencicipinya. Kyuhyun yang baru datang bergegas mencuci kedua tangannya diikuti anak laki-lakinya.

Mereka sudah duduk dengan nyaman menunggu sang kepala keluarga untuk memimpin doa. Setelah doa mereka panjatkan, satu per satu piring kosong itu terisi dengan makanan lezat dihadapan mereka.

Celotahan-celotehan ramai terdengar dari kedua anak Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri hanya diam ketika menikmati semua makanan yang tersaji dan tersenyum ketika ia bertemu pandang dengan Sungmin. Piring-piring yang tadi terisi mulai tandas. Rasa kenyang dan puas menghampiri mereka.

"Eunji-ya, Sunggyunnie untuk satu minggu kedepan Appa ada pekerjaan di Busan. Mungkin ini bisa untuk berlibur bersama jadi kalian bersiaplah, besok kita akan berangkat pagi-pagi," terang Kyuhyun langsung pada intinya.

"Kita berlibur ke Busan Appa?" tanya Sunggyu antusias.

"Ya, untuk kalian bisa berlibur tapi Appa tidak bisa menemani kalian seharian."

Eunji yang biasanya ikut ramai dengan adiknya terlihat berfikir ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan jika dia tidak sepenuhnya menemani kedua anaknya berlibur. Senyum aneh terukir manis diwajah cantiknya. Ide apalagi yang ada dipikirannya, membuat matanya berkilat tajam.

"Jadi Appa tidak bisa menemani kita?" tanya Eunji lirih.

"Bukannya tidak bisa, tapi tidak bisa seharian menemani karena Appa juga harus bekerja," Kyuhyun mencoba untuk meminta pengertian dari kedua anaknya.

"Berarti kita tidak ada yang menjaga ketika Appa bekerja?"

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi dari pada kalian di sini sendirian. Appa tidak mau meninggalkan kalian," bujuk Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana jika Sungmin songsaenim ikut?" Sunggyu menawarkan solusi.

Tanpa diketahui kedua laki-laki itu, Eunji tertawa lirih penuh akan kepuasan. Pancingan sukses tanpa ia meminta. Adiknya memang pintar. Sedangkan Sungmin yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka hanya memandang tak mengerti ketika namanya ikut terbawa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"S'aenim maukan ikut dengan kami ke Busan?" pinta Sunggyu tak lupa dengan jurus andalannya membuat Sungmin semakin bingung.

"Ne Busan. Aku ada pekerjaan di sana, karena aku tidak ingin meninggalkan mereka sendirian di sini jadi aku berniat untuk membawa mereka. Tapi di sana aku juga tidak bisa menemani mereka sepanjang hari dan Gyunnie memintamu untuk ikut. Apa kau mau?" jelas Kyuhyun sembari menahan gemas ketika melihat bagaimana ekspresi bingung yang ditunjukan Sungmin sedari tadi.

"Aku?" lagi, dia menunjuk diri sembari bertanya.

"Ne, Sungmin songsaenim. Berapa kali lagi kami harus mengulangnya?" gerutu Eunji meninggalkan kata-kata sopannya.

Sungmin tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ingin sekali dia menjawab 'ya' namun, ada sisi hatinya untuk menolak. Memangnya siapa dia, hanya seorang guru yang kebetulan akrab dengan muridnya.

Diseberang duduk Sungmin, Kyuhyun mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak memaksa Sungmin untuk ikut bersamanya. Entahlah, jantungnya bersikeras memompa aliran darah dengan cepat. Berdebar tak teratur, menyakitkan tapi juga menyenangkan.

"Aku—

.

.

"Hyung, aku dengar kau akan pergi. Benarkah itu?"

"Iya," jawab laki-laki itu tanpa ragu.

"Jika boleh tahu, kau akan pergi kemana hyung?"

"Seoul."

"Kenapa?"

"Ada seseorang yang menunggu di sana," jawabnya sembari tersenyum manis nan tulus.

"Begitu," katanya lirih.

.

.

**TBC**

a/n : Akhirnya~~~ aku bisa nyelesein chapter ini *sujud syukur* maaf banget kalian harus nunggu lama untuk ff yg jauh dari kata sempurna. Beribu terimakasih untuk kalian yg mau nunggu lanjutan ini ff. Kalian pasti tau bagaimana sibuknya anak sekolah menjelang UKK jadinya ini molor bgt.

Maaf jika chapter ini tidak memuaskan, ff ini sudah menghampiri akhir cerita mungkin 2 atau 3 chapter lagi jadi aku mohon kritik dan saran untuk kelanjutan FF ini. dan untuk chap depan mungkin akan hadir 3 minggu lagi, ada UKK yg harus dilewati. Jadi maaf kalo hrs nunggu akhir.

Akhir kata, aku ucapkan terimakasih banyak untuk yg mau membaca dan mereviewnya *bow*

*Yg log in bisa cek PM dan untuk yg tidak log in maaf blm bisa bls, chap dpn aku janji aku bales review kalian ^^

See u next time hehe


	7. Chapter 7

**My Father**

Author : Nanina Cho

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Cho Eunji (OC), Cho Sunggyu(OC), and other.

Rated : T

Genre : Family, Hurt, and Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love), OOC, typo(s), umur tidak sesuai, dll

.

Balasan review chap 4:

**-****haehyukyumin** : hehe bingung ya? Maaf deh kalo gitu, nanti diakhir pasti kejawab ko hubungan mereka apa di masa lalu *eh*

**-Guest(1)** : iya, Kyu lebih tua dari Sungmin ^^ kkk~ tanda2 apa itu :p

**-Sissy **: udah dilanjut ya ^^ ne, Hidup Kyumin! :D

**-ChiKyumin** : iya gpp, dikebut ya? Hehe makasih udah baca :) iya, ini udah lanjut :D

**-evil vs bunny** : musim semi memang sudah hadir diantara mereka ;) hehe untuk full momennya, hmm~ liat nanti ya ^^

**-Guest (2)** : mereka akan selalu bersatu jadi tenang aja ;) haha

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

"Aku—

Sungmin mengerjapkan kedua matanya lagi. Bingung, itulah ekspresi yang tergambar pada wajahnya. Dipandanginya wajah Sunggyu yang terus merengek memintanya untuk ikut. Imut, sangat imut wajah kecilnya.

Ragu, ingin sekali Sungmin mengiyakan permintaan keluarga itu. Eunji menatapnya mengancam. Dia tahu arti tatapan itu, "katakan iya jika kau ingin selamat" kira-kira seperti itulah terjemahan Sungmin akan tatapan Eunji yang terarah padanya.

"Aku akan ikut berlibur bersama kalian," putus Sungmin pada akhirnya.

Teriakan senang Eunji dan Sunggyu lontarkan. Mereka berdua bergegas memeluk Sungmin. Laki-laki manis itu terkejut mendapatkan serangan mendadak dari kedua anak Kyuhyun. Sedangkan pria dewasa yang sejak tadi memandang perilaku anak-anaknya dan Sungmin tersenyum bahagia.

Mau tak mau Sungmin ikut larut dalam euforia yang diciptakan. Merengkuh tubuh kedua anak itu dengan sayang. Hari ini ia merasakan kebahagiaan yang sempurna. Jarang sekali ia mendapatkan momen seperti ini.

"Terimakasih Sungmin-sshi," ucap Kyuhyun tulus pada Sungmin.

Sungmin tertegun. Ucapan terimakasih dari Kyuhyun memang sudah sering kali ia dengar tapi entah mengapa untuk kali ini ucapan tersebut seperti partikel-partikel yang menyatu dan membentuk kebahagiaan tersendiri.

Laki-laki manis itu membalasnya dengan senyum tulus yang sangat manis yang membuat Kyuhyun tak kuasa untuk membalasnya kembali. Mereka saling menatap dan melempar senyum. Tanpa mereka sadari, bibir kedua anak Kyuhyun mengulas senyum manis yang penuh dengan ketulusan.

Mereka semua berbaur bersama mentari terbit yang membawa kebahagiaan baru untuk keluarga itu. Seseorang yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuk meringankan beban mereka berhasil menggantikan lengkungan kesedihan menjadi lengkungan kebahagiaan.

Inilah yang mereka berdua nantikan. Walaupun bukan sosok Ibu yang ada disamping mereka, tetapi kebahagiaan itu dapat menutup lubang yang tersisa. Sungminlah sosok yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun melupakan beban yang ditanggungnya.

Sosok laki-laki manis itulah yang mampu merubah kedua anak Kyuhyun menjadi lebih baik untuk saat ini dan seterusnya.

Kyuhyun berharap, kebahagiaan ini bukanlah sesuatu yang semu. Sesuatu yang nantinya membuat siapa saja terluka. Ia ingin selalu melihat senyum dan tawa riang dari kedua anaknya. Bukan senyum palsu yang sering ia tampilkan.

Bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang berharap, kedua anaknya –pun ikut berharap akan semua kebahagiaan yang mereka dapatkan saat ini. Bukan hal semu, tetapi nyata. Dapat mereka sentuh dan mereka rasakan rasa bahagia itu.

Mereka berharap dan selalu berdoa kepada sang pencipta untuk kebahagiaan yang mereka dapatkan dan tak lupa untuk selalu mengucap syukur kepada-Nya.

.

.

.

Sesuia dengan kesepakatan yang mereka buat kemarin, Kyuhyun akan menjemput Sungmin pukul sembilan pagi. Sekarang ia tengah berbenah barang-barang yang nantinya dibutuhkan. Pakaian, peralatan mandi sudah tersusun rapi di kopernya.

Ia membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk dibawa ke Busan. Walaupun Kyuhyun sudah memberitahunya jika semua kebutuhan sudah disediakan oleh perusahaan tapi Sungmin tetap memaksa untuk membawanya.

Jika boleh jujur, perasaan Sungmin saat ini tidak menentu. Gugup, senang, takut. Semua perasaan tersebut bercampur menjadi satu. Ia menggigit-gigit kecil bibir merahnya. Tak sanggup lagi menahan kegugupannya, Sungmin mengambil air dingin itu dan segera meminumnya.

Perasaan gugup itu sedikit terkikis ketika air dingin mengalir masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkannya, kenapa menjadi gugup seperti ini.

'Kau berlibur bersama muridmu, tidak lebih.'

Sungmin terus meyakinkan diri jika dia mengiyakan ajakan tersebut untuk menemani kedua muridnya berlibur, tidak lebih. Tapi hatinya tak bisa berbohong jika dirinya menginginkan lebih dari Ayah kedua muridnya.

Tak lama suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Sungmin bergegas untuk membukanya sebelum tamunya menunggu lama. Ketika Sungmin membuka pintu rumahnya, seorang anak laki-laki yang dikenalnya tengah berdiri dengan manis di depannya.

"Sungmin songsaenim ayo berangkat," ajaknya.

"Sebentar ne."

Kemudian ia masuk kedalam rumahnya untuk mengambil perlengkapan yang sudah ia siapkan. Tidak terlalu banyak memang karena Sungmin hanya membaca apa yang nantinya akan dibutuhkannya di sana.

Tak lupa ia menutup semua jendela, mematikan aliran listrik dan memastikan tidak ada kebocoran gas. Yang terakhir tak luput pintu rumahnya ia kunci. Memang tidak ada barang-barang berharga di dalamnya, tapi apa salahnya berhaga-jaga.

Ia keluar bersama Sunggyu disampingnya. Di halaman Kyuhyun dan Eunji sudah menunggu di dalam mobil yang dipinjamkan oleh perusahaan tempat Kyuhyun bekerja. Ketika Sungmin akan membuka pintu belakang, tangannya ditahan oleh putra Kyuhyun.

"Wae?" tanya Sungmin.

"S'aenim duduk di depan bersama Appa," jawabnya lugas.

Sungmin mengerjapkan kedua matanya bingung. Kenapa harus dirinya yang duduk di samping Kyuhyun, itulah sekelumit pertanyaan yang singgah dibenaknya. Tak ingin membuang waktu, Kyuhyun membukakan pintu mobil dan menyuruh Sungmin untuk segera masuk dan duduk.

"Kyuhyun-sshi," protes Sungmin.

"Tak usah membuang waktu Sungmin-sshi," jawab Kyuhyun sedikit galak.

"Ne," Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya tak terima.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar gerutuan Sungmin untuknya. Terlihat sangat manis tak kalah dengan putranya, Sunggyu. Ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang sangat menyenangkan untuk keluarga 'barunya'.

Kedua anaknya sudah mulai beraksi. Suara anak-anak terdengar nyaring untuk Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang terkadang tertawa mendengarnya. Lagu anak-anak dilantunkan oleh Eunji dan Sunggyu.

Wajah cerah mereka tak luput dari perhatian sang Ayah. Mau tak mau Kyuhyun ikut bernyanyi untuk menambah suasana hangat di dalam mobil. Kedua tangan putra-putri Kyuhyun ikut bermain. Mengiringi setiap nada dan lirik yang keluar.

Tak lama kemudian Sungmin ikut bergabung. Suara manisnya terdengar merdu. Kyuhyun tersenyum semakin lebar kala mendengar suara laki-laki manis yang ada disampingnya. Jerit tawa kebahagiaan tak mungkin mereka elak lagi.

Semua sudah terlihat jelas bagaimana anak-anaknya bersendagurau dan tertawa begitu lepas. Dan aktor dari semua ini sangat menikmati waktu-waktu yang ia habiskan bersama keluarga 'barunya'. Ia tidak ingin kebahagiaan ini hanya sebuah banyangan, tak nyata.

Lelah, itu yang Sunggyu rasakan begitu juga dengan Eunji. Tak lama mereka berdua jatuh dalam buaian mimpi. Mereka sudah berjalan selama tiga jam. Hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih dua jam untuk mencapai tujuan.

Diam.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berdiam diri. Topik pembicaraan yang sempat mereka obrolkan tiba-tiba terhenti. Rasa canggung masih jelas terasa diantara keduanya.

"Uhm- Sungmin-sshi,"

"Hm," gumannya.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" nada yang Kyuhyun keluarkan terselip sedikit keraguan.

"Ya?"

Laki-laki itu menimang-nimang apakah pertanyaan itu pantas untuk ia tanyakan atau tidak, "aku- mengapa kau belum menikah?" tanya-nya.

Yang ditanya tak langsung menjawab. Ia lebih memilih untuk membuang pandangan matanya pada jalanan sekitar. Kaku, Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya yang begitu lancang bertanya hal pribadi seperti itu.

"Jika kau tak ingin men—

"Aku—Sungmin memotong pembicaraan Kyuhyun- menunggunya untuk kembali seperti yang pernah ia janjikan padaku dulu." Jawab Sungmin dengan nada pelan, tetapi terkandung ketegasan di dalamnya.

Hati Kyuhyun terasa nyeri ketika mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Serasa pisau karat menghujamnya dalam. Ia mencengkram setir mobilnya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Dia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa.

Lain lagi dengan Sungmin. Dia diam bukan berarti tak memperhatikan mimik wajah laki-laki dewasa yang ada disampingnya. Wajahnya memang tidak banyak menunjukan perubahan, tapi urat yang ada dileharnya cukup terlihat dimata Sungmin.

"Orang itu pasti sangat berharga untukmu," kata Kyuhyun.

"Ya, dia sangat berharga untukku."

Sudah cukup, Kyuhyun tak sanggup lagi mendengar pengakuan-pengakuan yang cukup menyakiti dirinya. Apakah ini tandanya ia tidak bisa memiliki keluarga barunya. Ingin sekali ia mengajukan pertanyaan apa orang itu lebih baik dibanding dirinya. Namun, dia bukanlah orang yang seperti itu.

Matanya terus memandang kedepan, tapi tidak dengan pikirannya. Melayang-layang entah kemana. Jadi seperti inilah akhir untuk dirinya. Hanya kebahagiaan semu yang nantinya akan menyakiti hati kedua buah hatinya.

Salahkah dirinya jika menginginkan laki-laki manis disampingnya itu. Kenapa takdir seolah mempermainkan dirinya. Dia bukanlah seorang aktor yang bagus dalam berakting. Lalu bagaimana dengan kedua buah hatinya jika mengetahuinya.

Munafik ketika dirinya memilih berada dibelakang kedua anaknya. Menjadikannya sebuah alasan yang tak seharusnya. Pengecut, itulah dirinya.

.

.

.

Sudah pukul dua siang dan sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai. Kyuhyun menepikan mobil yang ia kendarai di sebuah kedai yang cukup ramai. Ia melihat kesamping dan mendapati Sungmin terlelap. Kemudia ia mematikan mesin mobilnya dan membangunkan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengeliat tak nyaman ketika Kyuhyun mencoba untuk membangunkannya. Tak lama kemudia kedua mata Sungmin yang tadi terpejam mulai terbuka. Mengerjapkan kedua bola matanya untuk menyesuaikan sinar terang yang masuk kedalam retina matanya.

Lalu Kyuhyun membangunkan kedua anaknya yang berada di kursi belakang. Eunji yang pertama kali bangun dan disusul Sunggyu yang masih terlihat mengantuk. Mereka keluar dari mobil untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sedari tadi belum terisi kecuali sarapan yang sudah tertinggal jauh tadi pagi.

Kyuhyun memesan Bibimbap untuk kedua anaknya dan Jajangmyun untuk dirinya sedangkan Sungmin lebih memilih untuk memesan Kimbab sebagai makan siangnya. Tak perlu menunggu terlalu lama seorang pelayan mengantar pesanan mereka.

Eunji dan Sunggyu terlihat menikmati makan siang mereka sedang kedua orang dewasa yang ada di depan mereka seperti orang yang yang baru pertama kali kenal. Minim sekali dengan interaksi seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan.

Mencium adanya ketidakberesan diantara kedua orang tersebut membuat satu-satunya gadis yang ada di sana berfikir keras. Bukannya tadi mereka baik-baik saja, pikirnya. Lalu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi diantara mereka.

Dia menyikut bahu adik manisnya pelan, mencoba mengambil alih perhatiannya dari makanan yang sedari tadi dinikmatinya.

"Mwo?" tanya Sunggyu meminta penjelasan.

Sang kakak hanya menjawabnya melalui tatapan matanya. Sedikit berdecak, ia mengikuti instruksi dari kakaknya. Apa yang dilihatnya mampu membuatnya mengerutkan keningnya. Memang ada yang aneh dengan aura laki-laki dewasa yang ada di depannya.

Tentu saja anak laki-laki manis itu tidak berdiam diri menunggu hasil final. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk merubah suasana yang katanya 'mencekam' ini.

"Sungmin s'aenim kenapa kimbab-nya tidak dimakan? Bukankah itu sayang jika dibuang?" tanya Sunggyu dengan nada yang sedikit mendayu.

Sungmin terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang Sunggyu lontarkan untuknya. Sedari tadi Sungmin hanya melamun dan mengacak makanannya. Hanya satu atau dua kimbab yang masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Aku—aku tidak lapar Sunggyunie," jawab Sungmin.

"Tapi s'aenim harus tetap makan," paksanya.

"Ne, s'aenim akan mema—

"Gyunnie cepat habiskan makananmu," potong Kyuhyun tegas.

Perkataan yang baru saja Kyuhyun lontarkan membuktikan jika hubungan diantara kedua ada sedikit masalah. Setelah itu mereka semua terdiam. Tidak ada lagi yang berbicara. Hanya dentingan sumpit dan mangkok yang terdengar diantara mereka.

Dingin.

Seperti itulah hubungan mereka sekarang.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Akhirnya fict ini selesai juga digarap(?) hehehe maaf untuk keterlambatannya. Aku janji 3 minggu udah bisa update tp ternyata molor 1 minggu XD untuk chap ini aku jg minta maaf jika memang tidak memuaskan *bow*

Untuk chap depan aku ada pilihan : **ENDING / FLASHBACK**

(Kalo flashback, brarti ending-nya aku undur, kalo ending chap depan fict ini udah selesai)

Aku ucapkan banyak terimakasih untuk semua yg sudah mau berkenan membaca fanfict ini yg jauh dr kata sempurna. Terlebih untuk kalian yg sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk me-reviewnya *bow* aku mengharapkan kalian untuk memberikan sedikit komentar untuk fict ini :)

Maaf belum bisa balas review kalian di chap 5 tp aku udah baca semuanya ko ^^ makasih juga buat **olive1315 **yg udah repot-repot PM untuk menagihnya hehe *terharu*

Untuk lebih akrab kalian bisa panggil aku Nani, aku line 96 ^^ Thanks before~

See u next chapie ^^


End file.
